Hello Daddy!
by Aii-nim
Summary: [CHAPTER 8] Jeon Jungkook memiliki teman kecil yang begitu nakal dan menyebalkan, namanya Kim Taehyung. Namun Jungkook tidak pernah menyangka dibalik sikap serampangan Taehyung, ia melihat setitik kehampaan dalam sorot matanya. Bahkan ketika mereka bertemu kembali. VKOOK. TAEKOOK. RnR juseyoooo
1. Prologue

Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya, di malam musim gugur dengan hamparan laut yang terlihat berkilau. Saat acara perpisahan sekolah mereka diadakan. Semua siswa terlihat bahagia, tertawa tanpa beban dan begitu menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka. Setidaknya sebelum mereka memulai jalan masing-masing.

Saat itu Jungkook yang tidak begitu menyukai pesta, memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri ke bibir pantai sembari menikmati hembusan angin malam. Langit terlihat begitu indah dengan bintang yang bertaburan.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang terasa begitu lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Jungkook menyukai kedamaian yang membuat pikirannya tenang seperti ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook mendengus begitu suara familiar menyapa gendangnya. Kelopak matanya membuka malas, menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk mendapati figur pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." sinisnya

Pemuda itu terkekeh sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Memandang lurus kearah hamparan laut yang begitu indah dalam kegelapan.

"Apa cita-citamu?"

Jungkook mengernyit heran. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bicara setenang ini, biasanya setiap mereka bicara pasti akan berakhir menjadi argumen atau pertengkaran sengit. Bisa dikatakan mereka tidak pernah cocok.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Jungkook menjawab dengan nada yang begitu tidak bersahabat. _Toh,_ Jungkook memang selalu seperti ini.

Pemuda itu melirik Jungkook sekilas, "Ayolah, Jung. Sampai kapan kita akan ribut terus setiap bertemu?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Sampai mati." jawabnya acuh.

Setelahnya Jungkook mendengar pemuda itu tertawa kecil, seolah Jungkook sedang mengatakan lelucon. Padahal Jungkook benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Saat kita bertemu lagi, aku harap kau tidak akan pernah berubah."

Jungkook mengernyit. Kepalanya menoleh untuk memandang wajah teman sekelasnya. "Kau akan pergi?"

Begitu pemuda itu menoleh hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Jungkook dapat melihat kehampaan di dalam netra tajam lelaki disebelahnya.

Kehampaan yang tidak pernah dimengertinya, namun begitu menyesakkan saat Jungkook melihatnya.

Kehampaan yang mulai Jungkook lihat sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat orang tua pemuda dihadapannya memutuskan untuk bercerai.

"Taehyung-ah.."

Jungkook tidak tau mengapa bibirnya melafalkan nama pemuda itu, padahal selama ini mereka tidak pernah memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama yang sebenarnya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah ke Jepang."

Setelahnya tidak ada yang bisa Jungkook katakan lagi, bahkan ia tidak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahannya. Dan di malam hari kepergian Taehyung ke Jepang, Jungkook menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis.

Jungkook tidak menangis karena kepergian sementara teman kecilnya itu. Namun ia menangis karena Taehyung pergi dengan tatapan kehampaan yang membuatnya menjadi khawatir tanpa alasan.

.

.

* * *

 **Hello Daddy!**

 _ **Prolog**_

 _ **Cast:** Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook_

 ** _Genre:_** _Married-life, Romance, Drama_

 _ **Lenght:** Chaptered_

 ** _Rated:_** _M_

 ** _By._** _Aii-nim_

* * *

.

.

Jungkook ingat saat ia berumur 5 tahun, ia memiliki tetangga baru yang tinggal tepat disebelah rumahnya. Keluarga itu memiliki seorang putra yang terkenal nakal di kompleks perumahan mereka. Bahkan dihari pertamanya berkenalan dengan Jungkook, anak lelaki itu sudah membuat Jungkook menangis karena merusakkan mainan yang baru dibelinya.

Namanya Kim Taehyung.

Orangtua Taehyung selalu meminta Jungkook untuk menjaga putra mereka. Maka Jungkook terpaksa berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama dengan Taehyung.

Walaupun mereka selalu bersama, tapi mereka tidak pernah akur. Tidak sekalipun. Taehyung selalu mengganggu Jungkook dan merusakan barang-barang milik pemuda Jeon. Bahkan Jungkook seringkali menjadi bahan _bully_ an Taehyung di sekolah.

Jungkook ingin mengadukan semuanya kepada ibu Taehyung, namun begitu beliau bertanya dengan nada penuh harap, "Apakah Taehyung bersikap baik di sekolah?"

Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja. Taehyung sering _membantu_ ku di Sekolah." ucapnya seraya memaksakan seulas senyum, menyisakan Kim Taehyung yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Begitu tumbuh dewasa bersama dan selalu berada dalam sekolah yang sama, membuat Jungkook tau bagaimana seluk-beluk sifat asli Taehyung. _Bad boy, Player, Psychopath_.

Taehyung sering sekali mem _bully_ siswa yang lain, selalu berganti pacar hampir setiap minggunya, terlambat ke sekolah, jarang mengerjakan tugas, sering membolos dan penampilannya begitu serampangan. Jungkook bahkan bisa menebak bagaimana Taehyung saat masuk dunia luar nanti. Jika tidak menjadi preman, lelaki itu pasti menjadi pengunjung tetap di _club_ _malam._

Jungkook masih ingat, pernah suatu hari saat ia bosan membaca buku diperpustakaan dan memutuskan untuk menyegarkan pikiran di taman belakang sekolah. Alih-alih pikirannya tenang, ia justru melihat kejadian yang begitu menjijikkan. Taehyung sedang bercumbu dengan seorang gadis yang merupakan _sunbae_ mereka.

Saat itu Jungkook begitu marah, bagaimana bisa siswa SMP bercumbu di sekolah yang menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan? Maka dari itu Jungkook dengan cepat melesat ke ruang konseling untuk melaporkan kenakalan yang dilakukan tetangganya. Begitu melihat Taehyung dan gadis itu tertangkap basah, Jungkook merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun pada malam harinya Jungkook menyesal atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Begitu ibu Taehyung mendapatkan panggilan dari kepala sekolah, sejak saat itu Jungkook diminta untuk selalu mengawasi Taehyung. Bahkan pemuda Kim itu harus selalu bersama dengan Jungkook selama di sekolah. Benar-benar gila, karena setelahnya Jungkook merasa hari-harinya menjadi lebih buruk.

Tidak ada yang berubah meski Jungkook mengawasi lelaki itu. Taehyung tetap bertingkah dan mengancam Jungkook agar tidak mengatakan apapun pada ibunya. Jungkook hanya menuruti permintaan lelaki itu, karena ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berurusan dengan pemuda urakan seperti Kim Taehyung.

Namun rasa tidak peduli Jungkook berubah menjadi rasa khawatir saat malam hari dimana musim dingin hampir tiba dan Taehyung hanya mengenakan _t-shirt_ tipis duduk termenung menatap langit didepan rumahnya. Saat itu Jungkook baru saja kembali dari kursus musiknya. Begitu melihat figur Taehyung dari kejauhan, Jungkook ingin sekali mengabaikan eksistensi pemuda Kim itu. Tapi saat melihat sorot mata itu yang begitu hampa menatap langit gelap, entah mengapa membuat Jungkook iba.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk mendekat, berpikir bahwa ia seharusnya menyapa.

"Taehyung-ah.."

Namun Kim Taehyung hanya menatapnya acuh sebelum berbalik dan hilang dibalik pintu depan rumahnya. Jungkook seharusnya marah karena diabaikan, namun saat itu Jungkook justru merasa khawatir. Jungkook takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan tetangganya.

Firasatnya terbukti. Begitu tiga hari berlalu, ibunya mengatakan bahwa orangtua Taehyung bercerai, dan hak asuh Taehyung jatuh ke tangan ayahnya. Jungkook sangat terkejut saat itu, tidak ada kata yang bisa diucapkannya begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. Meskipun mereka tidak sering bicara, namun Jungkook tau Taehyung tidak dekat dengan ayahnya.

Rasa khawatir Jungkook semakin besar begitu melihat sikap Taehyung yang menjadi semakin liar. Taehyung bertingkah seolah semua orang adalah _mainanny_ _a_ yang begitu rusak harus dibuang. Namun dibalik itu semua Jungkook dapat melihat luka yang tersirat dalam sorot mata Taehyung.

Terlihat begitu kesepian dan hampa.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah.."

Jungkook yang sedari tadi memandang ke halaman belakang rumahnya melalui jendela kamar berbalik begitu seseorang memanggilnya. Sang ibu berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman yang begitu hangat.

Jungkook mengernyit, "Ada apa, _eomma_?"

" _Eomma_ punya kejutan untukmu."

Jungkook berdecih mendengar suara semangat ibunya. Ia tidak pernah percaya dengan kejutan yang diberikan ibunya. Terakhir kali ia diberikan kejutan sebuah tiket untuk mengikuti _blind date_ hanya karena dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah pulang membawa seseorang yang dikatakan pacar di umur yang sudah menginjak 25 tahun.

"Aku tidak mau mengikuti kencan buta lagi." jawabnya sarkas.

Wanita paruh baya dihadapannya tertawa kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah, "Tidak, sayang. Tidak. Ini benar-benar kejutan untukmu."

Jungkook menatap penuh selidik. Ibunya terlihat benar-benar serius. "Sungguh?"

Nyonya Jeon mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Ayo turun. Kejutanmu ada dibawah."

Jungkook sebenarnya masih ragu, namun kakinya tetap mengikuti langkah kaki ibunya. Menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan hati yang begitu penasaran. Kejutan apa yang akan didapatkannya kali ini?

"Lihatlah."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat 'kejutan' yang berada dihadapan ibunya. Pupilnya melebar begitu melihat seorang lelaki dewasa dengan penampilan yang begitu santai. Memakai kaos putih polos dengan kemeja yang lengannya digulung hingga siku, celana _jean_ s dengan sedikit sobekan pada bagian lututnya dan rambut yang ditata berantakan. Jungkook merasa darahnya mengalir lebih cepat.

Begitu netra mereka bertemu dan Jungkook melihat sorot kehampaan yang begitu familiar, nafasnya menjadi tersendat.

"Kim.. Taehyung?"

Pemuda dihadapannya mengulas senyum tipis yang membuat Jungkook sedikit terkesiap melihatnya.

"Ya. Aku Kim Taehyung. Kau masih mengingatku?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Matanya seolah terpaku pada sorot mata tajam milik pemuda Kim itu. Hal yang membuat Jungkook begitu ingin menangis,

Penampilan Taehyung berubah menjadi lebih baik, namun mengapa sorot matanya masih tetap sama, masih memancarkan sebuah kehampaan.

 _"Daddy_."

Pandangan Jungkook teralih turun mengikuti sumber suara. Seorang gadis kecil dengan balutan _dress_ biru laut terlihat memeluk kaki Taehyung dan menatap kearahnya takut-takut.

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar, pandangannya dengan cepat kembali menatap Taehyung, menunjukkan sorot penuh tanya.

Taehyung tersenyum, seolah mengerti dengan sorot mata teman lamanya ia mengangguk. "Ya. Dia anakku. Namanya Anna Kim."

Jungkook tidak tau bagaimana harus meredam rasa terkejutnya. Melihat penampilan Taehyung yang begitu _panas_ dengan seorang gadis kecil yang memeluk kakinya, membuat jantung Jungkook berdebar lebih cepat. Dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk menjuluki lelaki didepannya sebagai _Hot Daddy_.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung_**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Ha-hai, udah lama gak nyapa hehehe

Ini akan jadi sebuah cerita yang gak serius kayak cerita lainnya. Beneran. FF ini hanya sebagai pelarian dari inspirasi ff lain yang hilang wkwk

Jadi aku harap jangan terlalu serius nanggepin ff ini, karena gak akan aku bikin konflik yang ribet disini hehe

Itu aja sih, kalau banyak yang suka bakal aku lanjut.

So, Jangan lupa reviewnyaaa

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.10.18_**


	2. Chapter 1: Little Shit

**Hello Daddy!**

 **Chapter 1: _Little Shit._**

.

.

Jungkook mengerang dalam tidurnya begitu sang ibu dengan sadisnya menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan membuka lebar tirai merahnya hingga sinar matahari terasa menusuk hingga kedalam kelopak matanya.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi, _eomma_." rengeknya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau berpacaran denganmu. Kau harus segera bangun agar _eomma_ bisa segera menimang cucu."

Jungkook berdecak keras. Ini masih pagi dan ibunya sudah membahas masalah _pacar, nikah_ dan _cucu_. Jika bisa ingin rasanya Jungkook membeli seorang wanita seperti membeli _snack_ kesukaannya, menikah lalu memberikan buntalan _cucu_ untuk ibunya agar berhenti mengoceh hal yang sama setiap harinya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu cucu nanti, jadi biarkan aku tidur sekarang." Ia bersikeras menarik kembali selimut yang dipegang ibunya. Namun wanita paruh baya yang melahirkannya itu masih tidak menyerah.

"Jungkook-ah.. Astaga, anak ini."

Nyonya Jeon mengerang, akhirnya menyerah begitu melihat Jungkook dengan nyamannya kembali terlelap. Setiap hari rasanya ia harus melatih kesabarannya menghadapi putranya yang begitu kekanakan diumur 25 tahun.

"Bangunlah 10 menit lagi, setelah itu lekas mandi. Kita akan sarapan dengan Taehyung nanti."

Netra Jungkook terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya dengan cepat bangkit dan terduduk kaku. "Taehyung?"

Ibunya mengangguk, "Makanya cepat bangun." Setelah mengacak helai putranya, Nyonya Jeon melenggang pergi menyisakan Jungkook yang terdiam membisu.

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar, membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Sarapan dengan Kim Taehyung? Gila.

Bahkan kemarin malam saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun Jungkook tidak bisa mengucapkan banyak hal. Perubahan penampilan Taehyung cukup membuatnya takjub, apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran Anna yang membuat Jungkook berpikir bahwa Taehyung menjalani hidupnya dengan baik.

Sedangkan dirinya? Ia bahkan masih sibuk mengurus skripsi yang tidak berujung. Jangankan memiliki anak, ia bahkan tidak memiliki seseorang yang pantas disebut pacar.

.

.

Jungkook menatap dua sosok yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Taehyung dengan bocah yang disebut sebagai anaknya. Ibunya memiliki urusan mendadak sehingga harus pergi lebih dulu dan menyisakan Jungkook yang menatap Taehyung dalam diam. Matanya berbinar melihat interaksi manis kedua ayah dan anak itu. Taehyung yang begitu telaten menyuapi Anna dengan sesekali menceritakan hal konyol membuat Jungkook mengulas senyum geli.

Seingatnya Taehyung bukan lelaki yang bersikap semanis ini.

Begitulah yang dipikirkan Jungkook sampai wajah Taehyung terangkat hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Melihat rambut berantakan, rahang tegas dan mata tajam Taehyung membuat Jungkook terperangah.

 _Tampan._

Dari sisi manapun Taehyung terlihat tampan dan Jungkook membenci itu. Seharusnya dia tidak terpesona pada seseorang yang menjadi musuhnya sejak kecil.

"Kau memiliki waktu kosong setelah ini?"

Jungkook mengerjap panik, begitu mendapati dirinya mengagumi Taehyung sejak tadi. _Astaga_. Bagaimana kalau Taehyung menyadarinya.

"Jungkook-ah?"

"Y-ya?"

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati berkali-kali begitu mendengar suaranya yang sedikit tercekat.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Kau punya waktu luang?"

Jungkook mengangguk, hari ini ia memang tidak memiliki acara apapun, "Kenapa?"

"Antarkan aku berkeliling, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menikmati jalanan Seoul."

Jungkook merasa dirinya begitu bodoh, karena mengartikan permintaan Taehyung sebagai sesuatu yang lain, seperti ajakan kencan?

"Bagaimana? Kau mau, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook kembali mengangguk, rasanya setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Taehyung bagai sebuah perintah mutlak yang tidak bisa ditolaknya.

"Baiklah."

"Se-sekarang?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja. Setelah mengantarkan Anna ke penitipan anak, aku akan menjemputmu."

Jungkook tahu ia pasti terlihat bodoh karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan sorot bahagia dalam pancaran matanya.

.

.

"Ini bukan kencan, Jungkook-ah. Sadarlah."

"Taehyung sudah memiliki istri bahkan anak. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan lagi?"

"Kim Taehyung adalah musuhmu, sejak awal kau bertemu dengannya sampai kau mati."

Itulah beberapa kalimat yang Jungkook lontarkan untuk dirinya sendiri saat melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Hanya karena ajakan sederhana Taehyung membuat Jungkook membongkar isi lemarinya untuk mencari baju yang _pantas._

Jungkook terkesiap begitu mendengar suara nyaring bel rumahnya. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa tamu yang datang adalah Kim Taehyung. Astaga, bahkan Jungkook belum menemukan pakaian yang pantas untuknya.

Bibirnya mencebik kesal begitu bel tak hentinya berbunyi. Terpaksa ia mengambil acak baju yang berceceran di ranjangnya lalu memakainya asal. Sekali lagi Jungkook menatap dirinya dicermin, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya terlihat cukup baik.

" _Aish.._ Pakaian ini terlihat konyol." umpatnya. Namun Jungkook tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berlari cepat untuk membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

 _Sial._

Jungkook merasa dirinya seperti orang idiot. Dia hanya mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna pastel dengan _sweatpants_ berwarna hitam. Terlalu biasa jika dibandingkan dengan pakaian Kim Taehyung yang begitu kasual -mengenakan kaos putih dengan dilapisi jaket kulit dengan celana yang sedikit sobek dibagian lututnya.

 _Astaga._ Kim Taehyung benar-benar terlihat _brengsek_.

"Sudah siap untuk pergi?"

Suara Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Jungkook tersenyum canggung sebelum mengangguk pelan.

Melihat senyum canggung teman lamanya membuat Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Ayo pergi."

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana di dalam mobil. Taehyung terlalu fokus menyetir sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Jungkook merutuk dalam hati, ia tidak suka suasana seperti ini. Ia menjadi lebih gugup dibandingkan saat mengikuti kencan buta.

"Apa kesibukanmu belakangan ini?"

Jungkook sedikit terkesiap mendengar suara dalam yang tiba-tiba menyapa pendengarannya. Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar, mencoba menenangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku sibuk menyusun skripsi."

Taehyung terkekeh geli, "Wow, kau masih belum lulus juga?"

Melihat kerlingan mata Taehyung yang menatapnya sekilas membuat Jungkook kesal. Taehyung terlihat seolah sedang mengejeknya.

"Memang apa masalahnya jika belum lulus?!" gertaknya

Taehyung sedikit terkesiap, namun setelahnya tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, Kook- _ah_." Matanya melirik sekilas kearah Jungkook yang merengut kesal. "Tidak ada salahnya jika belum lulus. Hanya saja, aku pikir kau lebih pintar dariku."

Jungkook berdecih, tangannya terlipat didepan dada dengan pandangan menghunus menatap musuhnya. "Katakan saja kau ingin menyombongkan diri karena sudah lulus, mapan, sudah menikah dan memiliki anak."

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, "Kau salah, jagoan." jawabnya enteng lalu mematikan mesin mobilnya begitu mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Ayo keluar."

Jungkook terkejut begitu menyadari mereka berada di taman kanak-kanak yang menjadi saksi awal kisah mereka.

"Kenapa kita kesini?"

Taehyung berdecak, "Keluar saja, mahasiswa abadi."

Jungkook mendelik, dengan cepat keluar lalu mengikuti Taehyung yang berjalan lebih dulu. Kakinya melangkah dengan menghentak-hentak keras, seolah memberikan peringatan pada lelaki didepannya bahwa Jungkook sedang marah.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku sebagai mahasiswa abadi?"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah lulus."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, membuat Jungkook sedikit terkesiap karena hampir saja menabrak tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung sedikit membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajah mereka lalu berbisik. "Agar aku bisa segera menikahimu."

Jungkook terdiam, dalam beberapa saat otaknya masih berusaha mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan musuh kecilnya.

Setelahnya Jungkook berdecak kesal dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada sembari menaikkan sedikit dagunya menantang, "Dasar, aku tidak sudi menjadi istri keduamu. _Cih._ Banyak yang menginginkanku, jadi jangan harap bisa mendapatkanku."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Pantas saja kau belum lulus, kau salah dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu."

Taehyung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap tepat di netra kelam milik Jungkook. "Pertama, aku tidak akan menjadikanmu istri kedua. Kedua, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu."

Setelahnya Taehyung menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka sebelum menjauh dan melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam.

Hanya ujung hidung mereka yang bersentuhan namun jantung Jungkook terus berdebar tak terkendali.

.

.

"Tidak banyak yang berubah."

Taehyung duduk disalah satu ayunan. Beruntung karena kelas sudah berakhir jadi tidak ada anak-anak yang masih berada disana.

"Kau masih ingat saat aku memukul kepalamu hanya karena berebut ayunan?"

Jungkook berdecih lalu menempatkan dirinya pada ayunan yang lain. Mengayunkan tubuhnya pelan, membiarkan helainya berantakan karena angin yang berhembus.

"Tentu saja. Ibuku bahkan tidak menyalahkanmu, justru memintaku untuk tetap berteman denganmu." Kepalanya menoleh kearah Taehyung dan mendapati sorot mata lelaki itu yang terus memperhatikannya, "Setelah itu aku benar-benar membencimu dan memutuskan untuk menjadi musuhmu." imbuhnya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, pandangannya lurus pada bangunan taman kanak-kanak mereka. Rasanya ia ingin kembali pada masa itu, dimana ia tidak harus mengkhawatirkan apapun.

"Aku senang bisa menjadi musuhmu."

Jungkook mengernyit, merasa ada yang salah pada pendengarannya. "Ya?"

"Aku senang bisa menjadi musuhmu, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung menatap Jungkook sekilas sebelum beralih menatap ujung sepatunya. "Setidaknya dengan begitu kau akan terus mengingatku, mengingat semua yang kita lakukan."

Jungkook berdecih, "Tidak juga. Untuk apa aku mengingatmu." elaknya.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, "Teorinya, jika kau membenci atau menyukai seseorang, kau akan banyak mengingat hal-hal yang kau lalui dengan orang itu." Bahunya terangkat sekilas. "Lagipula benci dan cinta itu beda tipis, tuan mahasiswa."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, mendengar panggilan 'mahasiswa' membuatnya sedikit tersinggung.

"Kau musuhku, tapi aku tidak begitu membencimu. Jadi teorimu salah, tuan mapan."

Taehyung tersenyum kalem, "Kalau begitu kau menyukaiku?"

Jungkook mendelik, "Tidak!" elaknya tegas.

"Jika kau tidak membenciku berarti kau menyukaiku, begitu teorinya."

Jungkook kembali berdecih, "Kalau begitu aku membencimu."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau menyukaiku."

Mereka kembali berdebat, menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan merebutkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Terlihat begitu kekanakan, namun mereka setuju bahwa ini menandakan tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka berdua.

 _Termasuk perasaan_ _mereka_ _yang tidak mudah berubah_.

.

.

Taehyung melajukan mobilnya perlahan. Setelah menghabiskan waktu mengunjungi tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi dulu, kini Taehyung harus mengantarkan Jungkook pulang karena hari sudah larut. Jungkook yang merasa sedikit kelelahan hanya menatap dalam diam jalanan yang agak sepi.

"Tidakkah seharusnya kita makan malam dulu?"

Jungkook menatap sekilas kearah Taehyung sebelum menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin tidur. Lagipula _eomma_ pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Tidurlah dulu, aku akan membangunkanmu setelah sampai."

Jungkook hanya berdehem pelan. Menyamankan posisi tubuhnya sebelum memejamkan matanya hingga terlelap.

Beberapa kali Taehyung menatap Jungkook sekilas dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Melihat wajah terlelap teman kecilnya entah mengapa membuat jantung Taehyung berdebar.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu?"

Taehyung yang bersandar pada pintu mobilnya hanya menggeleng pelan, "Lagipula ini sudah larut." jawabnya

Jungkook mengangguk, "Selamat malam."

Tubuhnya berbalik, melangkah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Hatinya bergemuruh, berkali-kali ia bertanya dalam hati apakah ia harus memastikannya.

Kepalanya menggeleng, ia tidak harus mengetahuinya, begitu yang terlintas dalam akalnya. Namun kakinya justru berhenti melangkah. Tubuhnya kembali berbalik menghadap Taehyung yang masih berdiri disana.

Jungkook kembali melangkah mendekat dengan jemari yang meremat kuat ujung _sweater_ nya. Netranya menatap Taehyung sekilas sebelum beralih menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Ini serius."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tanyalah."

Jungkook mendongak, menatap Taehyung tepat dimatanya. "Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Dalam beberapa saat suasana hening menyelimuti mereka sebelum suara Taehyung memenuhi gendangnya.

"Aku belum menikah."

Jungkook menggeleng tak percaya, "Lalu Anna?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, tangannya memegang kedua bahu Jungkook lalu menariknya mendekat. Dengan mata yang saling menatap dan wajah mereka yang berjarak sangat dekat, Taehyung berbisik.

"Tidak selamanya memiliki anak berarti sudah menikah, Jungkook-ah. Aku masih menunggumu."

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Iya Taehyung emang belum nikah gaes, gimana ceritanya bisa punya anak? Dia kan berkembangbiak dengan membelah diri /plak

Gimana ceritanya? haruskah aku lanjut?

Ditunggu reviewnya untuk kelanjutan ff ini uhuyyy ..

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.11.19_**


	3. Chapter 2: Indirect

Jungkook mengerang kecil begitu Taehyung mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya. Memberikan gigitan kecil serta lumatan lembut yang membuat tubuh Jungkook tak hentinya bergerak risau.

"Taehyung-ah, kau.. tidak bisa melakukan ini." Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat begitu Taehyung mulai menciumi _nipple_ nya yang tertutup pakaian.

 _Tidak. Ini salah._

Seharusnya Jungkook menolak, bagaimanapun ia masih punya harga diri. Tapi sekuat apapun otaknya berpikir untuk mendorong Taehyung menjauh, tubuhnya justru bergerak menarik Taehyung mendekat. Begitu pasrah ketika tangan pemuda diatasnya mulai merambah masuk kedalam kaos putihnya.

" _Eunghhh~ Tae."_

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan sayu. Pemuda diatasnya mendekatkan wajah mereka sembari menyeringai. Begitu ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan nafas yang seakan menyatu, Taehyung berbisik.

"Aku akan membuat ini lebih indah dari sekedar mimpi, Jungkook-ah."

Setelahnya Jungkook mendesah keras, matanya terpejam begitu seluruh sarafnya seakan tidak berfungsi. Keringat mengalir dipelipisnya. Tubuhnya sedikit mengejang sebelum netranya kembali terbuka.

Tidak ada Taehyung.

Tidak ada siapapun, dan.

Bajunya masih terpasang dengan baik.

" _Brengsek!_ Aku bermimpi."

.

.

 **Hello Daddy!**

 **Chapter 2:** _ **Indirect.**_

.

.

Jungkook melangkah malas menuju meja makan. Duduk dihadapan roti yang sudah dilumuri selai dengan segelas susu yang disiapkan oleh ibunya. Hari ini Jungkook merasa begitu malas, tentu saja karena ini hari Senin.

"Bersemangatlah, sayang."

Jungkook hanya berdehem malas. Ia mulai melahap rotinya enggan. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin melewati sarapannya, namun begitu ingat ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, ia memutuskan untuk sarapan demi menambah energi.

"Hari ini _eomma_ tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke universitas, sayang. _Eomma_ harus segera pergi ke kantor."

Jungkook mendelik. Dengan mulut yang penuh roti, ia menatap horor wanita paruh baya yang sedang merapikan berbagai dokumen penting itu. " _Eomma_ harus mengantarkanku. Aku tidak boleh terlambat hari ini." Teriaknya tanpa peduli dengan beberapa potongan kecil roti keluar dari mulutnya.

Ibunya menggeleng cepat tidak peduli dengan wajah menyedihkan putranya. "Hari ini ada rapat penting, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook mengerang, "Jadi _eomma_ lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan putra semata wayangmu ini?"

"Berhenti merengek!" Nyonya Jeon berdiri dengan tas yang tersampir dibahunya. "Siapa suruh tidak mau belajar mengemudi saat _eomma_ memintamu dulu? _Eomma_ bahkan sudah membelikanmu mobil, tapi kau malah menjualnya. Sekarang berhenti merengek, cepat habiskan rotimu dan pergi berangkat gunakan bus."

Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam pasrah begitu sang Ibu melemparkan kartu _t-money_ dihadapannya sebelum melangkah pergi. Sesaat setelahnya, samar-samar Jungkook mendengar suara mobil ibunya yang semakin lama menjauh kemudian lenyap ditelan kesunyian.

Roti yang dipegangnya terlepas, kepalanya menunduk hingga dahinya terbentur meja.

Habislah Jungkook hari ini.

.

.

Jungkook menendang-nendang tiang besi dihadapannya malas. Kelas paginya sudah dimulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan pemuda Jeon masih setia berdiri menunggu bus menjemputnya.

 _Sialan._

Ia kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Jika saja orang yang membuatnya seperti ini bukan sang Ibu, Jungkook pasti akan menyumpah serapahinya.

Jungkook kembali mengecek ponselnya, berharap tidak ada pesan kematian dari temannya, Jimin. Bagaimanapun ini sudah keempat kalinya Jungkook membolos, jika dosennya menyadari hal ini maka habislah Jungkook.

 _Apa dosennya sudah masuk kelas?_

 _read_

.

 _Jungkook-ah kau dimana?_

 _read_

.

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar, takut-takut ia kembali mengirim pesan balasan untuk Jimin.

 _Aku sedang menunggu bus._

 _Aku menunggu daritadi._

 _Tapi tidak ada bus yang datang :(_

 _read_

.

Cukup lama Jungkook menunggu balasan dari teman seperjuangannya. Setelah bunyi _notifikasi_ terdengar, dengan cepat ia membuka _chatroom_ nya.

 _ **Hari ini ada kuis. Cepatlah datang!**_

.

Setelahnya Jungkook seakan lupa cara bernafas.

.

.

Jungkook terus berlari bahkan tidak peduli jika orang-orang menatapnya aneh. Beberapa kali ia menabrak orang yang berpapasan dengannya, menunduk sekilas sembari menggumamkan 'maaf' sebelum kembali berlari. _Persetan!_ Jarak antara rumah dan universitasnya cukup jauh, namun Jungkook tetap memilih berlari dibandingkan menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang. Jangan tanyakan mengapa Jungkook tidak menggunakan taxi, karena bisa saja Jungkook kembali mengumpat begitu ingat ibunya bahkan lupa memberikan uang saku padanya.

 _Sialan._

Jungkook menghentikan larinya begitu lampu penyebrangan berubah menjadi warna merah dan disusul dengan kendaraan yang mulai melaju di hadapannya. Kakinya bergerak risau, menatap penuh khawatir setiap detik yang tertera pada lampu lalu lintas.

"Astaga.. Kenapa lama sekali."

Pemuda Jeon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Membayangkan ia tidak bisa mengikuti kuis dan berakhir menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang kembali harus mengambil ulang mata kuliah yang sama membuatnya benar-benar frustasi.

Bahkan saat seseorang menepuk bahunya, tanpa melihat siapa pelakunya, Jungkook mengerang marah.

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

Membuat si pelaku sedikit terkesiap, namun hanya beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Wow, Jungkook-ah. Kau sedang _badmood_?"

Jungkook menoleh cepat begitu suara tak asing menyapa gendangnya. Pupilnya membola sembari menggumam "Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum dengan anggukan ringan, "Ya! Aku Taehyung. Kau sepertinya terkejut melihatku."

Jungkook menggeleng, ini bukan saatnya main-main. Pandangannya kembali menatap lurus. Begitu menyadari orang-orang disekitarnya mulai melangkah ke seberang jalan, dengan cepat Jungkook mengikuti langkah mereka tanpa memperdulikan eksistensi teman lamanya.

Yang ada dalam pikiran Jungkook saat itu hanya nilai mata kuliahnya.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

Jungkook mengerang dalam hati begitu menyadari Taehyung yang tetap mengikutinya. _"Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan lelaki ini."_ Kalimat itu yang selalu berputar di otaknya. Bahkan Jungkook berpikir Taehyung adalah seorang pengangguran karena terus mengikutinya.

"Hei! Kau ingin kemana? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu."

Jungkook dengan cepat menghentikan langkahnya membuat Taehyung yang berada tepat dibelakangnya sedikit tersentak. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Taehyung, wajah memerahnya terangkat hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

Jungkook mengepalkan telapak tangannya dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Berusaha menelan semua rasa malu dan gengsi yang melekat pada dirinya. Setidaknya saat ini Jungkook benar-benar butuh bantuan.

"Antarkan aku ke universitas." Cicitnya pelan

Taehyung terdiam. Melihat Jungkook seperti ini membuatnya sedikit terluka. Seingatnya Jungkook adalah anak yang tidak suka meminta bantuan orang lain.

Pemuda Kim meneguk ludahnya kasar, "Kau bisa naik _taxi_."

"Jika aku punya uang aku pasti sudah melakukannya. Dasar Taehyung bodoh."

Taehyung membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun sulit terlontar. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku akan panggilkan _taxi_ untukmu."

.

.

Jungkook kembali membenturkan dahinya ke atas meja, sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Bukan karena ia tidak berhasil mengikuti kuis, bahkan Jungkook datang disaat kuis hampir dimulai. Meski lebih dulu harus mendengarkan ceramah dari dosennya.

"Bagaimana aku menghadapinya nanti."

Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menatap malas, "Ya! Wajar saja kau meminjam uang dengan temanmu. Aku bahkan sering meminjam uang padamu dan tidak ku kembalikan." Akunya

Jungkook mengerang, "Ini berbeda, Jimin-ah."

"Beda apanya?"

Jungkook terdiam, otaknya tiba-tiba bekerja untuk mencari penjelasan yang pantas untuk membedakan hubungannya dengan Taehyung. Tidak ada bedanya, mereka berteman seperti halnya Jungkook dan Jimin, namun—

"Ah- pokoknya beda saja."

Setelahnya Jungkook kembali membenturkan dahinya ke meja, menyisakan tatapan Jimin yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kalian pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?"

Jungkook tiba-tiba tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Terbatuk berkali-kali dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Sementara Jimin hanya memicingkan mata, menilai setiap gerak-gerik rekannya.

"Cinta tak terbalas? Cinta yang belum sempat diungkapkan?"

"Bangsat!"

Jimin tertawa keras. Puas melihat Jungkook yang mati kutu seolah ketahuan mencuri sebongkah berlian. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin menang dalam beragumen dengan Jungkook, biasanya ia yang akan kalah namun saat ini situasi telah berbalik.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya, Jimin kembali menatap Jungkook dengan tangan yang menumpu dagunya. "Jadi bagaimana penampilannya?"

Jungkook mendelik kesal, "Bangsat! Kau mengesalkan sekali, Jim."

Jimin berdecak kesal, berakhir menyerah dan kembali memainkan ponsel yang sempat diabaikannya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan otak keras kepala seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau akan menyesal tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, lantas mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak menyukainya, Jim. Demi— Dia sudah memiliki istri bahkan anak."

Pemuda Park dengan cepat menaruh kembali ponselnya. Tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook, memberikan atensi sepenuhnya kepada kawan seperjuangannya.

"Jadi, orang yang kau sukai sudah memiliki keluarga?" Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "Pantas saja kau merasa tak nyaman."

Jungkook kembali mengerang. Menceritakan hal ini pada Jimin sama sekali tidak membantu apapun, seharusnya ia menyadari itu. Jimin bahkan membuat ini semakin rumit dan membuat otaknya memanas.

Jimin benar-benar teman yang bodoh.

.

.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya begitu netranya menangkap eksistensi Kim Taehyung yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Tubuhnya otomatis kembali berbalik lalu dengan cepat melangkah memasuki bus yang ditumpanginya tadi.

Jungkook barusaja kembali dari universitas, sepanjang perjalanan di dalam bus ia berdoa agar tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung. Namun malaikat tidak berpihak padanya, hingga saat turun dari bus, Taehyung lah orang pertama yang dilihatnya.

"Ah gila. Kenapa orang itu harus muncul sekarang." Bisiknya kesal

Dengan cepat Jungkook menerobos kerumunan manusia yang memasuki bus, berharap Taehyung tidak akan melihatnya. Namun malaikat memang tidak berpihak padanya,

"Jungkook-ah."

Taehyung memanggil namanya lantang.

 _Sialan._

Jungkook berpura-pura tuli, langkahnya semakin cepat hingga ia berhasil berada di dalam bus, duduk disalah satu bangku yang masih kosong.

Barusaja Jungkook ingin bernafas lega, namun nafasnya justru tercekat begitu melihat sosok yang berada ditengah kerumunan sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Kim Taehyung berhasil menyusulnya.

"Aku memanggilmu tadi."

"Oh. Aku tidak dengar."

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya, dengan santai mengambil posisi duduk dikursi kosong sebelah Jungkook.

Pandangannya mengedar sekeliling bus sebelum berakhir menatap Jungkook, "Sudah lama kita tidak naik bus bersama ya."

Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Taehyung-ah, apa kau tidak bekerja?"

Taehyung mengangkat satu alisnya penuh Tanya.

"Hanya saja kau sepertinya tidak sibuk. Aku melihatmu pagi tadi dan sekarang aku melihatmu lagi. Kau terlihat seperti pengangguran."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Kau akan terbiasa melihatku setiap hari, Jeon."

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, namun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. "Aku akan mengganti uangmu besok." Ucapnya

"Kau tidak perlu menggantinya." Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Masih ingat taruhan kita saat SMA dulu, Jeon?"

Jungkook mengernyit, berusaha mengingat taruhan apa yang pernah mereka buat.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Netra pemuda Jeon memicing, "Jangan membodohiku. Kita sering bertaruh, jadi maksudmu taruhan yang mana?"

Taehyung tersenyum kalem, "Aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya." Ia mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat, kemudian berbisik. "Jika aku meminjam uang darimu, aku bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu."

Saat itu Jungkook merasa dunianya melebur. Seluruh tenaganya seakan meleleh tanpa sisa. Dia baru mengingatnya, saat itu mereka bertaruh karena Taehyung terlalu menyombongkan kekayaan ayahnya. Hal itu membuat Jungkook kesal dan mengumandangkan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah meminjam uang dari pemuda itu. Pernyataan yang bodoh dan kekanakan itu justru menjadi _boomerang_ untuknya saat ini.

"Tapi kau yang meminjamkannya." Jungkook berusaha mengelak, bagaimanapun ia tidak akan kalah.

Taehyung kembali terkekeh, "Kau seharusnya tidak lengah, Jeon. Kau sendiri yang bilang jangan percaya kepada siapapun."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kim Taehyung memang iblis, seharusnya Jungkook mengingat hal ini. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh pada perangkap iblis dengan mudahnya. _Sial._

Jungkook mendengus malas, "Baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?"

Setidaknya mengalah untuk menang, itu yang menjadi pegangan seorang Jeon Jungkook untuk saat ini. Setelah ia melakukan keinginan Taehyung, ia pasti akan balas dendam. Lihat saja.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya. "Tentu saja. Aku lelaki jadi harus menepati ucapanku." Ucapnya tegas.

Taehyung mengangguk paham, "Syukurlah jadi aku tidak harus memaksamu."

Jungkook memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Pemuda Kim tersenyum tipis, memandang sepenuhnya kearah Jungkook hingga pemuda Jeon dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang diucapkannya. "Menikahlah denganku."

Dan Jungkook merasa jiwanya menghilang.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Udah lama ya, iya lama banget sampe lumutan rasanya :")

Semoga gak mengecewakan ya, dan terimakasih atas dukungan yang melimpah untuk ff ini ehe

Kalau banyak yang review aku usahain next chapter lebih cepat, cihuyyy

Jadi jangan lupa reviewnyaaaa

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.12.09_**


	4. Chapter 3: Trust Me

**Hello Daddy!**

 **Chapter 3: _Trust me._**

.

.

Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan teriakan ibunya yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

"Jungkook-ah. _Eomma_ tau kau tidak tidur. Cepat keluar atau _eomma_ potong uang sakumu."

Mendengar teriakan ibunya membuat Jungkook kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Jungkook beranjak dari ranjangnya, melangkah dengan kaki yang menghentak marah, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya cepat hingga menampakkan figur ibunya.

"Semuanya salah _eomma_." Teriaknya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Nyonya Jeon sedikit terkesiap, namun setelahnya ia kembali memasang wajah keibuannya. "Apa yang terjadi sampai kau menyalahkan _eomma_?"

Jungkook mengerang, "Gara-gara _eomma_ lupa memberikanku uang saku, aku jadi kalah taruhan."

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud putranya.

"Ah— berarti uang saku yang _eomma_ berikan selama ini kau pakai taruhan?" Nyonya Jeon menarik daun telinga putranya hingga si pemilik mengaduh kesakitan. "Siapa yang mengajarkanmu seperti itu, _hm_? Kau suka melihat _eomma_ kelelahan bekerja demi menghidupimu, _hm_?"

Jungkook menjerit sakit. Kedua tangannya menahan tangan sang ibu agar tidak menjewer telinganya lagi.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu _eomma_." Erangnya

Nyonya Jeon menatap putranya penuh selidik sebelum menjauhkan tangannya dari telinga sang putra. Dagunya terangkat tinggi, "Cepat jelaskan!"

Jungkook mendengus, terkadang ia bertanya-tanya mengapa sikap ibunya begitu kekanakan.

"Cepat!"

"Iya, iya."

Jungkook beringsut takut begitu sang ibu menaikkan tangannya keudara. Takut-takut telinganya akan dijewer lagi.

.

.

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Jungkook menutup kedua telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan sang ibu. Wajar saja, seorang ibu pasti akan terkejut mendengar berita mengerikan seperti anakmu yang tiba-tiba diajak menikah.

"Gila kan? Dia sudah memiliki istri tapi berani-beraninya mengajakku menikah. Ini tindak kejahatan namanya, _eomma_." Adunya, berharap sang ibu akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan tindakan Taehyung.

"Bagaimana jika kau menolak?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Dia tidak menerima penolakan."

Nyonya Jeon mendengus sebelum beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Jungkook yang menatap penuh Tanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya, sepertinya berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

 _Oh yeah._ Dalam hati Jungkook bersorak, mungkin saja ibunya sedang berusaha menghubungi kuasa hukum mereka untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Halo. Taehyung- _ah_."

Jungkook mendelik begitu mendengar suara ibunya. Bukan kuasa hukum, tapi ibunya menghubungi Taehyung? Yang benar saja.

" _Ahjumma_ ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu. Bisa kau datang ke rumah sekarang?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, berharap ibunya mengerti dengan _kode_ yang diberikannya. Namun—

"Oke. _Ahjumma_ akan menunggumu."

—Ibunya tidak pernah mengerti.

"Kenapa _eomma_ menyuruhnya kesini?" erangnya begitu melihat sang ibu dengan santai mengakhiri panggilan.

" _Eomma_ harus memastikannya sendiri. Siapa tau saja kau ingin menjelek-jelekkan Taehyung di depan _eomma_."

Jungkook menatap tak percaya, bahkan ia mulai bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapa putra nyonya Jeon disini. "Tapi aku putramu."

Nyonya Jeon mengangguk, "Memang siapa bilang kau bukan putra _eomma._ "

Akhirnya Jungkook menghembuskan nafas berat, ia menyerah melawan sang ibu. Wanita paruh baya ini benar-benar keras kepala— _buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya._

.

.

Jungkook terkesiap begitu mendengar suara nyaring bel pintu apartemennya. Ibunya dengan cepat berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu, seolah tidak ingin membuat _nya_ menunggu lama.

Jungkook hanya duduk dengan malas di salah satu sofa, mendengus lalu memutar bola matanya begitu terdengar suara sang ibu yang memuji Taehyung seperti, "Kenapa kau selalu tampan, Taehyung- _ah_."

 _Heol._

Perlahan Jungkook dapat melihat dengan jelas begitu sosok Taehyung melangkah mendekati posisinya. Aroma parfum maskulin yang begitu memabukkan langsung memenuhi paru-parunya.

 _Sialan. Berapa banyak dia menggunakan parfum._

"Duduklah. _Ahjumma_ akan ambilkan minuman dan camilan untukmu."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sopan sebagai balasan sebelum menempatkan diri disebelah Jungkook, dengan santai duduk dan tersenyum seolah tidak ada yang salah terjadi diantara mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian nyonya Jeon ikut bergabung dengan keduanya setelah mengangsurkan segelas minuman untuk Taehyung. Duduk dengan anggun dihadapan kedua pemuda yang disayanginya, menunggu Taehyung meneguk sedikit minumannya.

Perlahan Jungkook melirik kearah Taehyung, memandang penuh teliti dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki pemuda Kim. Ia akui Taehyung cukup tampan.

Hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan celana _jeans_ serta rambut depan yang sedikit berantakan dengan panjang yang hampir menutupi separuh matanya. _Benar-benar seksi._

 _Tidak._

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. Memutuskan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya, menatap lurus kearah sang ibu yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Dan apa-apaan dengan senyum aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh ibunya, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah Taehyung- _ah_." Nyonya Jeon beralih menatap Taehyung dengan senyum anggunnya, memberikan sedikit waktu untuk Taehyung menyamankan duduknya.

"Tidak masalah jika _ahjumma_ langsung ke inti, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk, menunggu nyonya Jeon melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Pandangan nyonya Jeon beralih menatap Jungkook sekilas sebelum melanjutkan, " _Ahjumma_ dengar kau meminta Jungkook untuk menikah denganmu. Benar begitu?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya sudah mengetahui inti dari masalah yang menyeretnya saat ini— _well,_ ini juga karenanya.

"Aku memang memintanya untuk menikah denganku, _ahjumma_."

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung menoleh, menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya. Bibirnya mengukirkan senyum tipis sembari berucap pelan. "Karena aku mencintainya. Sejak dulu bahkan sampai kapanpun."

Terlihat pupil Jungkook melebar karena terkejut, namun Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali menatap lurus kearah nyonya Jeon. "Aku tidak mungkin mengucapkan hal yang begitu sakral hanya untuk sebuah taruhan. _Ahjumma_ tau sendiri bagaimana kepribadianku. Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh telah jatuh pada pesona putramu."

Jungkook membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengucapkaan sesuatu namun terlalu banyak hal yang ingin diungkapkannya sehingga tak ada satu kalimatpun terucap.

Sementara nyonya Jeon tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut sama sekali.

"Tapi kau sudah memiliki istri dan anak, Tae."

Taehyung tertawa geli, "Siapa yang mengatakan aku sudah memiliki istri? Jungkook?"

Nyonya Jeon hanya tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu jelaskan."

Taehyung dapat melihat sebuah sikap tegas dibalik senyum anggun nyonya Jeon. Bagaimanapun ia harus berhasil menjelaskan semuanya, agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi disini.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Aku belum menikah, bahkan aku tidak berkencan dengan siapapun. Anna bukan anak kandungku. 2 tahun yang lalu orang tua Anna yang juga kakak sepupuku mengalami kecelakaan pesawat bersama suaminya. Saat itu tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengurus Anna, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya menjadi anakku." Netranya beralih menatap Jungkook, "Setidaknya kehadiran Anna dapat mengurangi rasa kesepianku."

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar. Lagi, pandangan kosong yang begitu menyakitkan Taehyung tunjukkan dihadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin merengkuh Taehyung dalam pelukannya.

Namun hanya sekejap sebelum Taehyung kembali tersenyum konyol, "Jadi aku boleh menikahi putramu?"

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" Jungkook menyalak.

Sementara nyonya Jeon hanya tersenyum kalem. Membiarkan putranya mengatakan semua yang diinginkannya.

" _Eomma._ Jangan hanya tersenyum. Katakan sesuatu."

Nyonya Jeon mengangguk pelan, "Menikahlah dengan Taehyung."

Dan Jungkook kembali bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya putra nyonya Jeon disini.

.

.

Jungkook duduk diam sembari memainkan ponselnya. Tidak sekalipun menggubris panggilan ibunya, _Persetan_ , semenjak mendengar keputusan gambling sang ibu, Jungkook menjadi sangat marah.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , _Eomma_ punya alasannya."

Nyonya Jeon hanya menghembuskan nafas gusar begitu tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bilah bibir putranya. "Kau juga menyukai Taehyung, Kook _-ah_."

Jungkook menatap ibunya tak percaya, "Aku tidak menyukainya. _Eomma_ jangan sok tau." Kesalnya

" _Eomma_ melihat semuanya!" Nyonya Jeon terdiam sebentar begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. Nafasnya berhembus pelan, " _Eomma_ sering melihatmu menatap Taehyung diam-diam dengan mata yang penuh rasa kagum. Meski kalian selalu bertengkar, kau terlihat nyaman saat berada didekatnya. Apa itu tidak cukup untukmu meyakinkan bahwa kau juga menyukainya?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah, " _Eomma,_ berhenti mengarang hal menjijikkan seperti itu."

"Lalu…" Nyonya Jeon melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Jelaskan arti tatapanmu tadi saat Taehyung datang. Tidakkan kau menatapnya begitu karena kagum padanya?"

"Kagum itu bukan berarti cinta, _Eomma._ "

Nyonya Jeon mengangguk, "Kalau begitu hanya ikuti saran Taehyung tadi dan kita lihat apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya."

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar, sedikit tersulut dengan provokasi ibunya. "Baiklah. Aku akan buktikan pada _eomma._ "

Jungkook masih belum menyadari bagaimana dirinya masuk kedalam perangkap kecil sang ibu.

.

.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rupanya."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Lebih baik telan rasa penasaranmu."

Jimin mengerling kearah sahabatnya itu, "Kau takut aku mencurinya darimu?"

"Apa-apaan!"

Jimin tertawa geli. Setelah mendengar seluruh kisah yang terjadi pada kawannya, Jimin mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari temannya. Jika dilihat lebih dalam, Jungkook terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Atau ini hanya perasaan Jimin saja?

"Lalu kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Jungkook mendelik, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal keudara seolah ingin memukul sementara Jimin beringsut mundur sembari terkekeh.

"Oke. Oke. Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi."

Jimin mempertahankan senyuman lebarnya sampai Jungkook menurunkan kembali tangannya dan beralih memainkan ponselnya.

Jimin berdehem pelan, "Jika sudah dapat tanggalnya, jangan lupa undang aku!"

Setelahnya Jimin mengaduh keras karena Jungkook memukul bahunya. Setidaknya hari ini Jimin bisa puas menggoda teman seperjuangannya.

.

.

"Aku pergi duluan, Kook- _ah_. Yoongi _hyung_ menungguku."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk malas, menatap nanar kepergian temannya lalu mendengus malas. "Dasar tidak setia kawan."

Tangannya kembali memasukkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan dimeja lalu menutup tas ranselnya rapat sebelum menyampirkannya di bahu kanannya.

Jungkook kembali mendengus, melangkah malas menyusuri koridor kampusnya yang seharusnya sepi.

Dahinya mengernyit heran, setelahnya melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Ini sudah pukul 3 sore, biasanya kampusnya sudah sangat sepi. Tapi sekarang kampusnya begitu penuh dengan wanita hingga memenuhi koridor.

"Apa ada idol populer yang datang?"

Beberapa saat setelahnya ia mendengar jeritan keras wanita yang berada dibarisan depan. Jungkook merasa tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mungkin saja salah satu member Bigbang datang ke kampusnya.

Jungkook berjinjit, melompat, berharap sedikit saja dapat melihat figur yang sedaritadi menjadi perhatian wanita-wanita didepannya. Tapi sialnya hanya kepala-kepala manusia yang berhasil ditangkap indera pengelihatannya.

"Aku mencari Jeon Jungkook, ada yang mengenalnya?"

Jungkook terdiam, tubuhnya seolah membeku begitu suara seseorang yang tak asing menyapa pendengarannya.

Otaknya seolah macet, hingga tak bisa mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar suara ini. Sampai perlahan orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya menatapnya lalu sedikit demi sedikit menyingkir hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan lelaki yang menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis di kampusnya.

 _Sialnya_ pemuda itu bukan anggota Bigbang.

Dan lebih _sialnya_ pemuda itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

Diujung sana Kim Taehyung tersenyum lebar, perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati Jungkook yang bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Orang-orang disekitar mereka menatap penuh tanya, apa hubungan diantara mereka sebenarnya.

Begitu Kim Taehyung berdiri dihadapan Jungkook yang tidak bisa berkutik, semuanya seperti _slow-motion._ Tangan Taehyung terangkat menyentuh leher bagian belakang Jungkook, menariknya hingga wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Jungkook dapat mencerna apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung namun tubuhnya seolah tak bisa digerakan.

Semuanya seolah begitu lambat hingga bibir Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya. Dihadapan seluruh mahasiswi yang berteriak histeris.

.

.

" _Brengsek!_ Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

Jungkook menjambak rambutnya frustasi, mengerang tertahan begitu semua tatapan mahasiswi di kampusnya kembali terbayang. Ini gila. Dia yakin seratus persen besok namanya akan berada dalam berita panas di universitasnya,

"Kau juga tidak menolaknya tadi,"

Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung yang sedang menyetir. Setelah menciumnya tanpa ijin, Taehyung langsung menyeretnya untuk masuk ke mobil pemuda itu.

"Aku menolakmu."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, "Aku tidak merasa menerima penolakan tadi. Bahkan aku melihat kau menutup matamu."

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

"Iya sayang."

Jungkook menggeram kesal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya begitu merasa wajahnya memanas. Kim Taehyung memang benar-benar gila.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Jadi bagaimana tentang tawaranku kemarin?"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, kembali mengingat apa tawaran Taehyung kemarin.

 _Ah-_ Dia hampir aja lupa. Kemarin Taehyung menawarkan untuk menghabiskan satu minggu bersama dengannya. Jika Jungkook tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti Taehyung, mereka tidak akan menikah.

Hanya seminggu. Bahkan sebulanpun Jungkook tidak akan merasakan apapun.

"Baiklah. Hanya satu minggu saja kan? Tidak masalah."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Berarti mulai saat ini hingga satu minggu kedepan kau akan tinggal dirumahku."

Jungkook mendelik, "Ya! Setidaknya biarkan aku pulang untuk mengambil pakaianku."

"Aku akan belikan pakaian yang baru. Masalah ibumu, aku akan menghubunginya nanti."

Jungkook berdecih, "Dasar sombong."

Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil. Setelahnya tidak ada pembicaraan diantara sampai akhirnya mobil Taehyung masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah yang cukup besar.

"Ini rumahmu?"

Taehyung mengangguk sembari melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, "Akan menjadi rumahmu juga."

Jungkook berdecih, sebelum mengikuti Taehyung yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Pandangan Jungkook mengedar sekeliling. Rumah ini sangat besar, bahkan sekarang ia bertanya-tanya apa pekerjaan Taehyung sebenarnya sampai mempunyai rumah sebesar ini.

Jangan-jangan Taehyung adalah pembunuh bayaran? Atau mafia yang memiliki musuh dimana-mana?

Jungkook bergidik ngeri dengan bayangannya sendiri.

Jika dilihat-lihat penampilan Taehyung cocok menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Bagaimana jika dia akan dibunuh karena seseorang membayar Taehyung?

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir semua pikiran buruknya.

"Disini kamarmu."

Pandangannya teralih menatap Taehyung yang berdiri disalah satu pintu kamar. Jungkook melangkah mendekat. Kepalanya sedikit menyembul kedalam untuk melihat keadaan kamarnya. Cukup luas.

"Lalu dimana kamarmu?"

Taehyung menaikkan dagunya, "Di lantai dua."

Jungkook mendelik, "Lalu kenapa kamarku disini?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis dengan satu alis yang terangkat, "Jika kau mau, kau bisa tidur denganku. Berdua. Dalam satu selimut. Pasti akan menyenangkan."

"TIDAK! Disini bagus. Aku disini saja."

Taehyung terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Jungkook, begitu lucu. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar atas dengan Anna." Tawarnya

Jungkook melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Jujurlah padaku Kim. Kau menyuruhku tinggal disini hanya untuk menjadi _babysister_ saja kan?"

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, "Dengarkan aku Jeon. Aku bisa membayar seseorang untuk mengurus Anna. Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin menikah denganmu."

Jungkook menatap dalam kedua netra tajam pemuda dihadapannya. Tidak ada candaan atau kebohongan. Semua menunjukkan kesungguhan disana.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari jantungnya berdetak cepat di menit _kesepuluh_ dia bersama Taehyung.

Lalu bagaimana nasibnya di hari _ketujuh_ nanti?

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 ** _Author's note:_**

Maaf banget sebenernya mau post kemarin-kemarin tapi gak bisa. Aku terjebak di desa yang signalnya susah digapai. Bahkan foto di line aja gak bisa ke _load._ Jadi maaf baru bisa up.

Chapter ini ngegantung ya? Sengaja sih wkwkwk

 _H_ ow? Enakan ada rated m nya gak? Tapi kalau ada pun bakalan aku sensor atau _cut_ hehe..

Jangan lupa reviewnyaaa

 _Thanks_

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.12.25_**


	5. Chapter 4: First Night

**Hello Daddy!**

 **Chapter 4:** _ **First Night**_

.

.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya begitu suara gaduh terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Tangannya mencoba menggapai ponsel yang berada di nakas, masih pukul _duabelas_ malam. Tubuhnya terduduk cepat begitu mendengar suara benda kaca yang jatuh ke lantai. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dirumah ini.

Perlahan Jungkook melangkah mendekati pintu kamarnya. Menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kayu, berusaha mendengar suara gaduh di luar kamarnya.

"Apa Taehyung bertengkar dengan istrinya?" bisiknya.

Jungkook masih _seratus persen_ yakin Taehyung adalah lelaki yang telah memiliki istri.

Setelah hampir _sepuluhmenit_ berlalu, suara gaduh di luar kamarnya tidak juga berhenti. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Taehyung yang mengatakan. _"Tenanglah, sayang._ "

Lidah Jungkook berdecak kesal. Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu marah. _Sayang?_ Ayolah, kepada siapa lagi panggilan sayang itu ditujukan jika bukan pada istri atau kekasihnya.

Jungkook menggeram, tangannya meremat gagang pintu dengan erat. Dalam pikirannya sudah menyiapkan segala sumpah serapah yang akan ditujukannya kepada penipu yang bernama Kim Taehyung.

Ia memutar gagang pintu lalu menariknya dengan cepat. Jungkook tidak sabar memergoki lelaki penipu itu.

Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, hingga kedua netra mereka bertemu. Jungkook hanya terdiam.

Tidak ada orang lain disana, selain Taehyung dan Anna.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil dengan Anna yang berada dalam gendongannya, "Jungkook-ah, maaf. Kau pasti merasa terganggu. Daritadi Anna tidak bisa tidur, badannya sedikit panas."

Jungkook mengangguk kaku. Ia merasa begitu malu. Malu karena telah menuduh Taehyung sebagai penipu.

"Kau tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

Taehyung menggeleng lalu kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya pelan, "Anna tidak suka rumah sakit."

Jungkook mendengus, ia melangkah mendekat, mengulurkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Taehyung. "Berikan padaku!"

Taehyung mengernyit bingung membuat Jungkook kembali mendengus. "Aku akan coba menenangkannya. Kau sepertinya sangat lelah."

"Tidak. Kau sebaiknya beristirahat, Jungkook-ah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Lagipula aku harus terbiasa dengan kehadiran Anna-" Ucapannya terhenti begitu menyadari betapa bodoh kalimat yang terlontar.

Taehyung tersenyum jahil dengan mata yang memicing, "Terbiasa dengan kehadiran Anna? Jadi kau memutuskan untuk tinggal disini? Bersamaku? Menikah denganku?"

"TIDAK!"

Jungkook membekap mulutnya sendiri, begitu menyadari suaranya terlalu keras hingga Anna terkejut dan kembali menangis.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah, _Istri_ ku."

Taehyung terkekeh melihat ekspresi masam pujaan hatinya. Satu tangannya yang sedaritadi berada dipunggung Anna, kini menyentuh dagu Jungkook, menariknya lalu menyatukan kedua ranum mereka.

Hanya sebuah kecupan. Namun membuat Jungkook merasa sangat kepanasan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membantuku?"

Netranya mengerjap bingung, membuat Taehyung begitu gemas melihatnya.

"Jungkook-ah?"

"Ya?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin membantu?"

Jungkook mengangguk setelah mengerti maksud Taehyung. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk mengambil alih tubuh mungil Anna dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Taehyung tersenyum. Tangannya mengacak rambut Jungkook yang sudah berantakan. "Aku akan tidur 30 menit, setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat kembali."

Jungkook mengangguk kaku, "Tidurlah. Aku akan menjaganya."

Taehyung mengacungkan telunjuknya. Menyentuh dahi Jungkook dengan jarinya. Tersenyum hangat sebelum berbisik.

"Terimakasih, sayangku."

Dan Taehyung tidak menyadari tindakan kecilnya membuat jantung Jungkook berdebar menggila.

.

.

Pemuda Kim membuka netranya perlahan begitu sinar mentari mengganggu tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap mencoba menebak berapa lama ia telah tertidur.

 _"Aku akan tidur 30 menit, setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat kembali."_

Pupilnya melebar. _Sialan_. Dia tertidur dan membiarkan Jungkook mengurus Anna sendirian.

Taehyung berkali-kali mengumpat, bergegas menuruni anak tangga, ingin menemui Jungkook.

Namun begitu kakinya menapaki anak tangga terakhir, ia mendengar suara dua orang yang tertawa lepas.

Kakinya melangkah pelan, mengintip sedikit dari balik tembok. Disana, diruang makan ia dapat melihat Anna duduk dipangkuan Jungkook yang menyuapinya sarapan dengan telaten.

Taehyung tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia melangkah mendekat, begitu Jungkook mendongak karena menyadari kehadirannya, Taehyung tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah. Seharusnya-"

"Duduklah! Akan aku hangatkan sup untukmu."

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya mengangguk lalu ia duduk di kursi sebelah Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Anna dengan senyuman dan menyuapkannya sesendok bubur.

"Anna duduk disini dulu ya. _Oppa_ harus menghangatkan sup untuk _Appa_ mu."

Anna mengangguk patuh. Setelahnya Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Anna perlahan, mendudukkannya di kursi sebelahnya. Begitu memastikan Anna merasa nyaman, Jungkook beranjak, dengan telaten menghangatkan kembali sup yang dibuatnya beberapa saat lalu.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Jungkook mengangsurkannya semangkuk sup hangat. "Terimakasih, Jungkook-ah."

Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook tersenyum tipis kearahnya sebelum kembali duduk dan menyuapi Anna.

" _Appa,_ aku suka masakan Jungkook _Oppa._ "

"Jangan memanggilnya _Oppa_ , Anna."

Bocah kecil itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang ayah. Begitupun Jungkook yang menatap Taehyung penuh tanya.

"Mulai hari ini kau harus memanggilnya, _Eomma_."

Dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul kepala Taehyung yang diiringi sorakan gembira Anna.

 _"Yeay!_ Akhirnya aku punya _eomma_."

Bahkan pagi hari di hari pertamanya berada dirumah Taehyung, Jungkook telah kehilangan senyumannya.

.

.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana—"

"Mencairkan suasana matamu!"

Taehyung sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ternyata Jungkook terlihat menyeramkan saat marah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu pada Anna?"

"Tapi Anna menyukainya."

"Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung melipat bibirnya, berusaha berhenti bicara begitu merasakan aura gelap mengelilingi tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sedikit bersyukur karena Anna telah berada di tempat penitipan anak, setidaknya bocah itu tidak melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Apa kau mengerti? Kau baru saja memberikan harapan kepada bocah kecil itu."

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, masih berusaha untuk tidak bicara. Takut-takut Jungkook menjadi semakin marah.

"Jika dia merasa begitu senang karena berpikir aku akan menjadi ibunya, lalu pada kenyataannya hal itu tidak terjadi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Taehyung masih terdiam membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal. "Kau boleh bicara sekarang." Gumamnya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya seolah ia tidak bernafas beberapa saat lalu. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis sembari melangkah mendekati Jungkook.

Tangannya memegang kedua bahu Jungkook, memaksa lelaki itu menghadap kearahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Taehyung menyadari keraguan dalam diri pujaannya.

"Kau ingin dengar jawabanku?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan membuat senyum Taehyung semakin lebar. Senyum yang begitu menenangkan bagi Jungkook.

"Jika aku sudah memberikan harapan maka aku akan mewujudkannya. Meski kau masih ragu saat ini, aku akan menunggumu. Karena aku yakin—"

Taehyung menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajah mereka sebelum berucap pelan,

"— _Karena aku yakin kau akan menjadi milikku._ "

Setelahnya ia menempelkan bibir mereka. Hanya menempel sebelum Jungkook memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, tangannya beralih memeluk punggung dan pinggang Jungkook. Sedikit membuka bibirnya dan mulai menyesap ranum yang menjadi candunya.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Taehyung dapat merasakan jantung mereka berdetak cepat seirama.

Dan saat itu Taehyung bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan membuat Jungkook bahagia, selalu.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung..**_

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hello, akhirnya ff ini bisa update.

Ff yang lainnya update menyusul ya, mohon ditunggu

Sekalian aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua _readers_ yang udah mendukung, membaca dan bersedia menyisihkan waktunya untuk menorehkan _reviews_. Aku baca semuanya dan itu jadi semangat aku buat nulis, sampai gak terasa udah setahun sejak pertama aku rilis ff _I'm Fine Thank You_. Terimakasih.

 _ **Aii-nim**_

 _ **2018.05.27**_


	6. Chapter 5: Touch

**_Hello Daddy_**

 _ **Chapter 5:** Touch_

.

.

.

Jungkook mendengus. Tangannya sibuk mengganti _channel tv_ , tidak ada tayangan yang menarik hari ini.

Pandangannya beralih keatas, melihat tangga yang menghubungkan dengan kamar pribadi Taehyung. Jungkook bahkan belum pernah masuk ke dalam kamar pemuda itu.

Jungkook menggeleng keras.

"Untuk apa juga penasaran dengan kamarnya." Bisiknya.

Tapi Jungkook tetap tidak bisa menepik rasa penasarannya. Bahkan berjam-jam setelah kejadian ciuman pagi tadi, Taehyung tak juga keluar kamarnya.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya merasa begitu malu.

Sial.

Bahkan ia menikmatinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Netranya kembali terbuka dan langsung disuguhkan figur pemuda Kim yang berdiri di ujung anak tangga.

 _Suara langkah kakinya bahkan tidak terdengar._

Jungkook memekik, "Kau seperti hantu saja muncul tiba-tiba."

Taehyung terkekeh, "Maafkan aku."

"Kau sibuk?"

Jungkook mengernyit, "Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan di rumah sebesar ini." Ia mendengus, "Aku hampir mati bosan."

Pemuda Kim tersenyum, kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati Jungkook. Berdiri tepat didepan Jeon.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi!"

"Kemana?"

"Berkencan."

Pupil Jungkook melebar. Melihat senyum hangat dan konyol dari kawan lamanya membuat darahnya mengalir lebih cepat dan tubuhnya memanas.

Sial. Kim Taehyung itu benar-benar _sesuatu_.

.

.

.

Jungkook mendengus, "Terserahmu saja."

Taehyung melirik sekilas kearah Jungkook sebelum kembali fokus menyetir, "Kau tidak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bosan di rumah. Terserahmu saja ingin pergi kemana."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia baru mengetahui bagaimana rasanya saat kekasihmu mengatakan 'terserah'

Taehyung memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya membuat Jungkook menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Kau bilang terserahku. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kemana-mana sih."

Jungkook mencebik, "Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku keluar?"

Taehyung menoleh, netranya menatap mata pemuda disebelahnya intens. "Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu."

Pandangannya kembali menatap lurus, "Setidaknya dalam mobil ini, aku sudah dekat denganmu. Kita tidak perlu kemana-mana lagi."

Jungkook menggeram, "Dasar tidak peka."

Taehyung menaikkan satu alisnya penuh tanya.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU TAU KALAU AKU LAPAR!"

Meskipun Taehyung hampir mati akibat serangan jantung, namun ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Jungkook mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Jika kau bicara kan aku jadi tau apa yang harus dilakukan, sayang."

Jungkook mencebik, pandangannya beralih keluar jendela. Rasanya begitu malu begitu melihat senyum lebar Kim Taehyung.

"Kau ingin makan dimana, sayang?"

"Terserahmu."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, ia sangat tau kepribadian Jungkook. Pemuda itu pasti sangat malu sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu ke restoran favoritku."

Dan Taehyung dengan semangat kembali menyetir. Ia merasa hari ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook mendengus, "Lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita segera pulang, sebentar lagi kau harus menjemput Anna, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk, dengan berat hati ia kembali melajukan mobilnya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kebodohannya sendiri.

Tadi setelah mereka sampai direstoran lalu melihat menu yang disediakan, Jungkook bergegas bangkit dari duduknya. Taehyung yang tidak mengerti apapun mencoba menghalangi pemuda Jeon. Dan dengan wajah masamnya, Jeon Jungkook mengucapkan,

 _"Aku pikir kau masih ingat kalau aku alergi seafood."_

Saat itu Taehyung ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Maafkan aku, sayang."

Jungkook mendengus, tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya dengan pandangan kesamping menatap kaca jendela mobil.

"Jangan memanggilku sayang, memangnya kau siapa."

Taehyung melipat bibirnya ke dalam, berusaha untuk tidak terbahak disaat-saat seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Jungkook benar-benar marah padanya.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku."

Setelahnya tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Taehyung fokus menyetir sementara Jungkook terus menatap jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Sangat canggung.

Begitu mereka sampai di rumah Taehyung, Jungkook langsung turun dari mobil dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Wajar saja Jungkook marah.

Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jungkook, ia memutuskan untuk minta maaf secara sungguh-sungguh. Bagaimanapun Taehyung tidak ingin suasana canggung ini terjadi lebih lama lagi.

Taehyung mengetuk pintu didepannya pelan. Tidak ada sahutan apapun dari Jungkook.

Nafasnya menghela pelan, mencoba mengendalikan debar jantungnya yang bertalu kencang.

Sekali lagi Taehyung mengetuk pintu kamarnya, tidak ada jawaban.

"Jungkook, aku masuk ya."

Meski tidak ada jawaban Taehyung tetap membuka pintunya perlahan, setidaknya dia sudah minta ijin.

Begitu pintu terbuka ia melihat Jungkook berbaring di ranjangnya, memunggunginya.

"Jungkook."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya kasar. Kakinya tetap melangkah maju. "Maafkan aku."

"Keluar dari kamarku!"

Netra pemuda Kim mengerjap, "Tapi ini rumahku."

Jungkook bangkit dari tidurnya, netranya menatap Taehyung tajam. "Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang."

Ia beranjak, melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Taehyung yang menyadari kebodohannya, langsung menghalangi Jungkook dengan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Aku hanya bercanda, maafkan aku."

Jungkook mencebik. Tangannya sibuk mendorong-dorong dada Taehyung agar pelukannya terlepas namun Taehyung justru semakin mengeratkannya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

"Maafkan aku."

Jungkook tidak berhenti, ia tetap mendorong-dorong tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya terasa sedikit sakit karena pukulan Jungkook yang tak main-main.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua di ranjang, lalu dengan cepat mengukung Jungkook dibawahnya.

Jungkook memekik, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Taehyung?!"

"Tenanglah, Jungkook. Jika kau tidak tenang, aku akan memperkosamu sekarang."

Jungkook diam. Matanya menatap horor.

Taehyung tertegun, awalnya hanya ingin mengancam pemuda manis itu. Tapi melihat posisi mereka, Taehyung menjadi berpikir kotor.

Sial.

"Jungkook sayang, maafkan aku."

"Oke. Sekarang lepaskan aku."

Mendengar kalimat dingin Jungkook entah mengapa membuat Taehyung meremang. Ia tau ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, mencoba kembali berpikir normal. Namun hasratnya justru semakin bertambah.

Ia meneguk ludahnya, "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan.

Jungkook tidak menolak, bahkan saat bibir mereka bertemu.

Taehyung semakin memperdalam ciumannya, satu tangannya mulai menyentuh perut rata Jungkook yang masih tertutupi baju.

Taehyung tau, Jungkook juga menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Jadi tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jungkook, setelahnya menyentuh dadanya perlahan.

Taehyung melakukan semuanya secara perlahan, tidak ingin menyakiti Jungkook.

Jungkook terhanyut dengan perlakuan Taehyung, tangannya beralih melingkar di leher pemuda Kim dengan jemari yang meremat helainya lembut.

" _Mommy, Daddy_. Anna pulang."

Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung kuat-kuat sehingga membuat Taehyung terjungkal dan jatuh ke lantai.

Jungkook duduk sembari merapikan pakaiannya panik. Anna yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap mereka lugu.

"Kenapa _daddy_ menindih _mommy_?"

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

Taehyung berdiri sembari memasang senyumannya paksa. "Kenapa kau sudah pulang, sayang. Baru saja _daddy_ ingin menjemputmu."

Iya menghampiri Anna, membawanya ke dalam gendongannya. Mengecup pipi putrinya berkali-kali.

"Iya tadi _saem_ mengijinkan pulang lebih awal. Karena hanya Anna yang belum dijemput, jadi tadi diantar oleh _saem_ sampai depan rumah."

Taehyung mengangguk sembari melangkah keluar kamar. Netranya melirik ke arah Jungkook sekilas sebelum menutup pintunya.

"Anna sudah makan?"

Bocah kecil itu menggeleng lucu. "Anna ingin makan dengan _mommy_."

"Anna menyukai _mommy_?"

Anna mengangguk, "Anna sangat menyukai _mommy_."

Taehyung tersenyum, selama putrinya nyaman dengan Jungkook tidak akan masalah untuknya. Jungkook akan menjadi miliknya. Pasti.

"Baiklah. Sekarang Anna duduk disini dulu. _Daddy_ panggilkan _mommy_ , nanti kita makan siang bersama, oke?"

Anna mengangguk lugu. Taehyung mendudukkan putrinya diatas sofa perlahan. Setelahnya ia kembali ke kamar Jungkook.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam. Tidak lupa menutup pintunya kembali, agar Anna tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang menghampirinya, "Ada apa lagi? Kau mau dipergoki putrimu lagi?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Jungkook, sebelumnya maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Lupakan saja."

Netra Taehyung mengerjap, "Jadi tidak masalah?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jawabannya, sampai Taehyung kembali mendorong tubuhnya, membawanya kedalam kukungan posesif pemuda Kim.

Jungkook terkejut. Hampir saja ia memekik jika tidak menyadari keberadaan Anna.

Jika Anna mendengar, habis sudah mereka.

Taehyung menatap netra Jungkook dalam. "Sungguh. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jungkook. Aku memujamu selalu."

Taehyung kembali melumat bibir Jungkook. Pemuda dibawahnya benar-benar candu baginya.

Segalanya tentang Jungkook adalah candu baginya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Binar netra pemuda Kim membuat Jungkook tertegun. Tangannya membingkai wajah tampan pemuda diatasnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku masih meragukan perasaanku. Bantu aku membuatnya menjadi jelas."

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia menyatukan dahi mereka sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Jungkook menikmatinya. Taehyung menyentuhnya begitu lembut dan memabukkan, membuatnya nyaman.

Taehyung melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah menyesap sudut bibir Jungkook. Ia tersenyum sebelum berbisik dengan suara dalamnya,

"Kau cantik, sayang."

Membuat sekujur tubuh Jungkook meremang.

Sial.

Jungkook menginginkan Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung_**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Maaf ceritanya rada sengklek. Authornya lagi agak-agak soalnya wkwkwk

Jangan lupa reviewnya

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.07.07_**


	7. Chapter 6: Sweetest Candy

**_Hello Daddy_**

 _ **Chapter 6:** Sweetest Candy_

.

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah restoran dan dengan manjanya Anna ingin disuapi oleh Jungkook.

Putrinya bilang, " _Jika disuapi mommy makanannya jadi lebih enak_."

Beruntung Jungkook dengan senang hati menuruti keinginan putrinya. Bahkan sejak tadi senyum cerah pujaan hatinya itu tak menghilang dari wajahnya.

Taehyung merasa ia menjadi lelaki yang paling bahagia di dunia. Ia memiliki putri dan calon istri yang sangat cantik. Mereka begitu indah dan Taehyung bersumpah akan selalu menjaga keindahan itu.

"Makanlah, Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, sedikit malu karena ia ketahuan memperhatikan pemuda Jeon sejak tadi.

" _Daddy_ pasti senang karena ada _mommy_ disini."

Taehyung mengangguk setuju, "Anna juga senang, kan?"

Anna mengangguk semangat, "Sangat senang."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Karena Anna senang, jadi makan yang banyak, oke?"

" _Mommy_ juga makan yang banyak ya."

Sejak tadi bahkan Jungkook telah makan banyak. Setiap memberikan satu suapan ke Anna, setelahnya ia bisa makan dua sampai empat suap selagi menunggu bocah kecil itu menelan habis makanannya.

" _Daddy_ kapan akan menikah dengan _mommy_?"

Jungkook hampir saja tersedak air yang sedang diminumnya. Sementara Taehyung hanya mengerling nakal menatapnya.

" _Daddy_ hanya tinggal menunggu _momm_ _y_ mu siap."

Jungkook mendelik. Kim Taehyung selalu menganggap semuanya begitu mudah.

Bocah kecil itu mendongak menatap Jungkook, seakan menunggu jawaban keluar dari bilah bibir pemuda Jeon.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan, " _Momm_ _y_ harus lulus kuliah dulu, sayang."

Meskipun Jungkook mencoba menghindar, namun jawabannya bukan sebuah kebohongan. Ia benar-benar ingin segera lulus.

Taehyung berdehem pelan, membuat perhatian keduanya teralihkan.

"Sekarang makan dulu, masalah itu biarkan _Daddy_ yang mengurusnya. Anna hanya perlu menunggu, oke?"

Anna mengangguk, " _Daddy_ tidak boleh ingkar janji lagi, oke?"

Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Menyisakan sebuah pertanyaan tertinggal dalam pikiran Jungkook.

Taehyung pernah ingkar janji? Apa Taehyung pernah berencana menikah dengan orang lain sebelumnya lalu batal?

Pikiran-pikiran itu mulai menghantuinya, walaupun dari awal ia tidak yakin jika Taehyung tidak pernah berkencan, namun mengetahui kenyataan itu membuatnya sedikit terluka.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap Taehyung canggung sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap helai pujaannya. "Setelah ini kita pulang, oke."

Sebenarnya hanya dengan melihat tingkah Jungkook, Taehyung sudah menyadarinya. Ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis, "Aku lelah, Taehyung. Besok saja ya."

Taehyung merasa bersalah begitu melihat punggung pujaannya menjauh. Saat mereka sampai di rumah tadi, Anna langsung minta Jungkook menemaninya tidur.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak ingin merepotkan pemuda Jeon, namun Anna terus merengek membuat Jungkook tidak bisa menolak.

Bahkan sejak tadi pagi, Jungkook selalu mengurus putrinya.

Nafasnya berhembus gusar menatap pintu kamar Jungkook yang tertutup rapat. Taehyung begitu frustasi.

Ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Matanya terpejam beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap pintu kamar pujaannya. Ya, ia harus minta maaf karena telah merepotkan Jungkook.

Taehyung meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi sebelum mengetuk pintu dihadapannya, "Jungkook."

Tidak ada balasan dari dalam kamar membuat Taehyung yakin pemuda itu benar-benar lelah.

"Maafkan aku. Lain kali aku akan menjaga Anna lebih baik agar kau tidak kelelahan. Selamat malam."

Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Jungkook malam ini. Mungkin Jungkook memang butuh istirahat.

Taehyung kembali menghela nafasnya jenuh, mungkin ia juga butuh istirahat.

Setelah memastikan putrinya tertidur, Taehyung pergi ke kamarnya. Merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Ia mencoba untuk tidur meski rasanya begitu sulit.

Ia masih memikirkan Jungkook.

"Taehyung."

Kepalanya terangkat begitu mendengar suara Jungkook yang memanggilnya. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya cepat.

Jungkook berdiri disana dengan mengenakan piyama bergambar kelincinya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Boleh aku masuk?"

Netranya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk canggung, "Ma-masuklah."

Jungkook melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, sedikit melihat-lihat isi kamarnya sebelum duduk di tepi ranjang.

Taehyung mengikuti pemuda Jeon setelah menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Jungkook?" tanyanya begitu ia berdiri dihadapan pujaannya.

"Ucapanmu tadi. Jangan meminta maaf hanya karena aku lebih sering mengurus Anna dibanding dirimu. Itu juga akan menjadi kewajibanku. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Pupil pemuda Kim melebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, "Jungkook, kau?"

"Aku hanya kesal mendengarmu minta maaf."

Taehyung menggeleng sembari berjongkok dihadapan pujaannya. Tangan lebarnya membingkai wajah cantik itu lembut.

"Jungkook, bisa kau katakan sekali lagi?"

Jungkook mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Kalimatmu yang sebelumnya."

"Aku hanya kesal mendengarmu minta maaf."

Taehyung tersenyum, "Sebelumnya, sayang."

Pipi Jungkook terlihat merona, "Aku lupa. Sudah lepaskan." Ia menepis tangan Taehyung yang berada di pipinya.

Mencoba bangkit untuk keluar dari kamar itu, namun Taehyung lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya.

"Jungkook, terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?"

Taehyung mendekatkan wajah mereka, menempelkan kening dan menggesekan ujung hidung mereka.

"Terimakasih karena telah percaya padaku." Bisiknya pelan sebelum menyatukan kedua ranum mereka.

Taehyung melumatnya lembut, mencoba menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya selama ini. Kim Taehyung benar-benar mencintai Jeon Jungkook.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan dengan perlahan Taehyung menidurkan tubuh Jungkook diranjang sebelum menindihnya.

Mereka benar-benar menikmatinya.

Taehyung memberikan kecupan kecil sebelum mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Dalam jarak sedekat ini ia dapat melihat binar indah di netra pujaannya.

Begitu cantik.

Jungkook tersenyum, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Taehyung sebelum kembali mengecup sekilas bibir pemuda yang berada diatasnya.

Hanya dengan saling menatap seperti ini mereka seolah dapat mengerti satu sama lain meski tidak mengucapkannya.

"Jangan kecewakan aku."

Taehyung tersenyum begitu mendengar bisikan halus dari calon istrinya. Ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

Memberikan ciuman yang lebih intim dan panas. Menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh pujaannya dengan lembut seolah Jungkook adalah barang mewah yang harus ia jaga.

Dan semenjak malam itu mereka mengikat satu sama lain untuk menjalani hari-hari selanjutnya.

Jungkook tidak menyadari ia telah jatuh pada pesona Taehyung bahkan hanya dalam waktu tiga hari.

.

.

.

Jungkook melenguh dalam tidurnya. Ia meringis begitu tubuhnya terasa sakit saat digerakan.

Ia membuka matanya, bahkan matahari belum terbit.

Jungkook menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, dan mendapati wajah rupawan lelaki yang begitu memujanya.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis saat melihat keadaan mereka berdua yang tidur tanpa mengenakan busana.

Ya, mulai malam itu ia mempercayakan semuanya kepada Taehyung.

Tangannya menyentuh wajah rupawan calon suaminya pelan sebelum kembali mencium bibir yang sedikit membengkak itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya sebelum bangkit untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

" _Daddy!!!"_

" _Daddy!!! Bangun. Ini sudah siang!"_

 _"DADDYYYYY!!!!"_

Taehyung tersentak dalam tidurnya. Netranya terbuka begitu saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Daddy_ , cepat bangun. _Mommy_ sudah menunggu dibawah."

Taehyung terdiam, mencoba kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

Astaga.

Ia melihat sekitarnya. Kamarnya terlihat sangat rapi, padahal ia yakin kemarin malam kamarnya sangat berantakan.

"Mimpi?" Gumamnya.

" _Daddy._ "

Pandangannya teralih pada putrinya yang berkacak pinggang dipinggir ranjang. "Cepatlah. Aku sudah lapar."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Turunlah lebih dulu. Lima menit lagi _daddy_ akan keluar."

Anna mengangguk sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

Taehyung kembali berpikir, ia mencoba mengingat apakah kemarin benar-benar terjadi.

Ia menyingkap selimutnya. Tubuhnya tidak mengenakan apapun.

"Benarkah?"

Ia buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya dengan cepat. Bagaimanapun ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya ia dengan cepat keluar kamar, melangkah tergesa menuju ruang makan keluarganya.

"Lama sekali."

Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapi omelan anaknya. Pandangannya hanya terfokus pada Jungkook yang duduk di salah satu kursi.

Pemuda itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Duduklah. Ayo sarapan."

Taehyung mengangguk, meskipun ia masih ragu apakah kemarin malam ia dan Jungkook benar-benar tidur bersama.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Anna ke _playgroup_ nya, Taehyung melihat Jungkook sedang asik menonton acara di televisi.

Ia bahkan takut untuk sekedar memastikannya.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook menatapnya penuh tanya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan pergi ke tempatku bekerja. Kau ingin ikut?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Menemaniku. Agar kau tidak bosan sendiri disini."

Jungkook terlihat sedikit menimang-nimang ajakan Taehyung.

"Tidak. Aku di rumah saja."

Taehyung mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Sudah pergi saja."

Nafasnya berhembus pelan, suasana canggung yang menyelimuti mereka membuatnya frustasi.

Taehyung mendengus. Ia melangkah mendekati Jungkook dan berdiri dihadapan pemuda itu. Meski ia tidak tau yang kemarin itu mimpi atau bukan, setidaknya Taehyung tidak mau mereka menjadi canggung seperti ini.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ikut saja."

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook, berniat untuk menyeret paksa pemuda itu.

Namun jeritan sakit yang keluar dari bibir pujaannya membuatnya berhenti.

"Ada apa, Jungkook?"

Jungkook mendengus, "Kemarin ada singa yang menyerangku."

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Jungkook.

"Jadi bukan mimpi?"

"Jadi kau berpikir itu hanya mimpi?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku hanya masih tidak percaya kau akan begitu."

Jungkook memicing menatap pemuda dihadapannya. "Maksudmu?"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Maksudku kau sangat cantik kemarin."

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Iya sayang."

"Pergi!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya Jungkook berada disini, di dalam mobil Taehyung.

Awalnya ia menolak keras ajakan Taehyung ke tempat kerjanya, namun saat Taehyung mengatakan akan bertemu wanita-wanita cantik.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk ikut.

"Aku hanya bosan dirumah."

Taehyung mengangguk, meski ia tahu bukan itu alasan Jungkook untuk ikut dengannya. Jungkook itu tipe kekasih yang cemburu.

Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya begitu mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

Pupil Jungkook melebar, "Kau bekerja di perusahaan semegah ini? Aku kira kau pengangguran."

Taehyung terkekeh sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. Berjalan ke bagian lain mobilnya demi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jungkook.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Tangannya menerima uluran tangan Taehyung, menggenggamnya erat sebelum melangkah pelan.

Masih terasa sedikit sakit, namun ia masih bisa menahannya.

Begitu mereka memasuki gedung perusahaan megah itu, seluruh pegawai tersenyum dan menyapa mereka membuat Jungkook sedikit merasa heran.

Kim Taehyung bukan pegawai biasa.

"Selamat pagi, _sajangnim_."

Jungkook menatap lelaki di sebelahnya penuh tanya, "Kau pemiliknya?"

Taehyung hanya terkekeh ringan, "Aku pikir kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Dan saat itu Jungkook kembali terkejut dengan sisi Kim Taehyung yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, menjauhlah sedikit"

Mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan di sofa ruangan Taehyung dan perintah tiba-tiba pemuda itu membuat Jungkook mengernyit bingung, namun ia tetap bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan jarak antara mereka.

"Lagi" pinta Taehyung

Jungkook kembali menggeser tubuhnya, hingga kini mereka berjarak satu lengan.

Lalu dengan seenaknya Taehyung merebahkan dirinya dan menjadikan paha Jungkook sebagai bantal kepalanya.

Jungkook mendengus, Taehyung selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya berdebar seperti ini.

"Aku pikir kau pengangguran yang hidup dengan uang ayahmu."

Taehyung yang memejamkan matanya hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak suka bergantung pada ayahku. Aku merintis perusahaan ini dibantu beberapa orang kepercayaanku."

Jungkook tersenyum kagum, "Kau hebat."

"Belum. Aku belum hebat jika kau belum menjadi milikku."

Jungkook berdecak kesal. "Kim Taehyung."

"Iya, sayang."

Nafasnya berhembus gusar, "Tidurlah. Sepertinya kau lelah."

Setelahnya keheningan menyergap mereka. Jungkook sibuk memperhatikan Taehyung yang tertidur.

Tangannya terangkat ragu, berusaha untuk menyentuh rambut Taehyung. Namun setelahnya Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ini akan memalukan, pikirnya.

"Sentuh saja."

Netra tajam pemuda Kim kini menatapnya dalam.

Jungkook terkejut, ia mengalihkan pandangannya malu.

Taehyung mendengus, ia memegang tangan Jungkook lalu meletakannya dikepalanya membuat Jungkook terkesiap, pemuda Jeon merasa benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Aku suka seseorang menyentuh kepalaku seperti ini."

Setelahnya Taehyung kembali menutup matanya, mencoba melanjutkan tidurnya.

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mulai menggerakkan tangannya mengusap rambut Taehyung pelan.

Helai _dark brown_ itu lebih lembut dari yang terlihat. Tidak hanya itu, Kim Taehyung juga lebih lembut dari yang terlihat selama ini.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambun_** ** _g_**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Selama lima jam aku duduk di depan laptop. Berniat melanjutkan laporan PKL yang masih terbengkalai.

Tapi malahan buntu, otak gak bisa mikir dan jari gak bisa ngetik padahal cuma ngarang kayak nulis ff.

Tapi begitu beralih nulis ff ini dan ff Be Your Galaxy, ide malah lancar dan bahkan sampe jadi satu chapter.

Hebat kamu Aii-nim, padahal laporan harus dikumpul minggu depan :")

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.07.12_**


	8. Chapter 7: Anna's Wish

_**Hello Daddy**_

 _ **Chapter 7:** Anna's wish_

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah megah milik Taehyung. Pemuda Kim sedang asik menemani putri kecilnya bermain sementara Jungkook sedang berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

Jungkook memang tidak ahli dalam memasak, namun setidaknya hasil masakannya masih dapat dikatakan layak untuk dinikmati.

"Jungkook, kau butuh bantuan?"

Taehyung sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar terdengar oleh calon istrinya karena ruang tamu dan ruang dapur terletak cukup jauh.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti akan aku panggil jika sudah selesai."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Rasanya mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang pengantin baru.

" _Daddy_."

Mendengar panggilan lirih putri kecilnya membuat Taehyung menoleh, ia mengulas senyum tipis sembari berucap lembut, "Iya sayang."

Anna menatap Taehyung dengan pupil bulatnya yang berbinar, "Anna ingin punya adik laki-laki."

Mendengar permintaan putrinya membuat Taehyung total terdiam. Tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Adik perempuan juga tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung kembali mengulas senyum tipis, meskipun senyum itu menjadi sedikit lebih canggung. "Sayang begini—"

Ia memutar otaknya. Mencoba menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya kepada putrinya. Namun Taehyung tidak bisa menemukan penjelasan yang tepat untuk bocah berumur 4 tahun.

Anna memandang penuh harap. Pupil bulatnya melebar, "Tidak bisa?"

"Bukan begitu sayang."

Taehyung merasa bersalah melihat wajah putri kecilnya kecewa. Namun ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Anna sayang. Ayo makan malam."

Keduanya menoleh menatap figur Jungkook yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Senyum lebarnya membuat Anna terpekik senang dan segera menghambur ke dalam gendongan Jungkook. Pemuda Jeon dengan sigap merengkuh Anna dalam gendongnya, sembari mengecup pipi gembil gadis kecil itu.

Anna mengalungkan tangan kecilnya di leher Jungkook, memeluknya erat. "Anna ingin makan yang banyak!"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis sembari mengacak helai gadisnya gemas, "Iya sayang. _Mommy_ sudah buat makanan yang banyaakkkk untuk Anna."

Sebelum melangkah pergi, Jungkook menatap Taehyung sekilas. "Sayang, ayo makan."

Taehyung mengerjap karena tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya, "Aku?"

Jungkook mendengus, "Memangnya siapa lagi? Cepatlah, _duh_."

Pemuda Kim mengangguk cepat, dengan senyum kotaknya ia menghampiri kedua malaikatnya. "Aku datang, sayang."

" _Daddy_ pokoknya makan sedikit, yang boleh makan banyak cuma Anna."

Mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu membuat mereka berdua tertawa. Tingkah menggemaskan Anna membuat suasana dalam rumah megah itu menjadi lebih hidup, bahkan ditambah dengan kehadiran Jungkook, Taehyung merasa rumahnya akan menjadi surga untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang, netranya menatap langit-langit kamarnya begitu kembali mengingat permintaan putri kecilnya tadi. Seorang adik, bagaimana caranya Kim Taehyung mendapatkan adik untuk putrinya. Nafasnya berhembus pelan, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak pernah menyangka jika permintaan Anna akan sesulit ini.

Pandangannya beralih kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka pelan, melihat Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamarnya membuat senyum terukir di wajahnya. Iya, mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidur dalam satu kamar.

"Anna sudah tidur?"

Jungkook berdehem untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Ia duduk di depan meja rias, kebiasaannya sebelum tidur, ia harus memakai _skin care_ untuk wajahnya.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli, tentu saja tidak ada yang salah dengan kebiasaan Jungkook, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun melihat Jungkook yang mulai membersihkan wajahnya membuat Taehyung merasakan mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Jungkook mengernyit begitu melihat pantulan figur Taehyung yang tersenyum melalui cermin, "Ada apa?"

Pemuda Kim hanya terkekeh pelan, ia menyampingkan tubuhnya dan menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sehingga ia bisa leluasa menatap pujaannya. "Aku hanya memperhatikanmu. Lanjutkan saja. Jangan pedulikan aku."

Jungkook berdecih, "Siapa juga yang peduli."

Setelahnya ia mencoba mengabaikan eksistensi Kim Taehyung, berusaha tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan pemuda itu. Namun tatapan dari netra tajam pemuda itu yang seakan menelanjanginya membuatnya menjadi risih.

"Hentikan, Kim!"

Taehyung mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya, ia bangkit lalu melangkah mendekati ranjang. Berdiri dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dada membuat Taehyung menatapnya penuh tanya.

" _Why?_ "

Jungkook memutar bola matanya gamang, "Tatapanmu itu—" ia tercekat begitu bingung memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memarahi pemuda Kim itu. Jika dikatakan secara gamblang bahwa tatapan Taehyung seakan menelanjanginya. Ia yakin Kim Taehyung akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Taehyung menatapnya dalam diam dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat, menunggu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ia mendengus kesal, "Lupakan saja."

Setelahnya ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga kembali terlentang, lalu berbaring di sebelah pemuda itu. Meskipun Jungkook mencoba bersikap biasa, namun jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdebar.

 _Sial_.

Jungkook tidak bisa mengendalikan debaran jantungnya.

Taehyung kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia kembali merasa gundah setiap mengingat permintaan putrinya. Otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Jungkook membalik tubuhnya hingga menyamping menghadap Taehyung, ia menyadari sejak tadi sepertinya Kim Taehyung memikirkan sesuatu.

Tangannya menyentuh dada bidang calon suaminya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan dari tadi?"

"Tidak ada."

Jungkook merengut, jelas-jelas pemuda itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Pemuda Jeon bangkit lalu menjatuhkan separuh tubuhnya diatas tubuh Taehyung. Dagunya bertumpu didada bidang pemuda Kim, sehingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah rupawan pemuda itu.

"Katakan padaku. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan mau menikah denganmu."

Taehyung mendelik, ia buru-buru menarik tubuh Jungkook hingga kini sepenuhnya berada diatas tubuhnya. Ia memeluk pinggang Jungkook erat.

"Kau harus menikah denganku."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Siku lengannya menjadi penumpu tubuhnya agar ia bisa menatap netra tajam itu dengan leluasa.

"Katakan padaku, Tae. Apa yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi?"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha merangkai kata yang pantas untuk ia lontarkan.

"Masalah Anna menginginkan seorang adik?"

Pupilnya melebar, ia tidak menyangka Jungkook bisa membaca pikirannya.

Jungkook yang melihat reaksi pemuda Kim hanya terkekeh pelan, "Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Anna mengatakannya tadi padaku. Dia bilang kau jadi pendiam setelah ia bilang menginginkan seorang adik."

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Jadi bagaimana rencanamu?"

Taehyung menggeleng lemah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Pemuda Jeon mengusap helai kekasihnya pelan, "Jika kau menikah dengan seorang wanita, kau bisa memberikannya adik sebanyak yang kau mau."

Meski ia mengatakannya dengan senyuman lebar, sesungguhnya jauh di dalam hatinya Jungkook merasa takut. Bagaimana jika Taehyung meninggalkannya untuk seorang wanita nanti?

Namun gelengan keras yang diberikan pemuda Kim membuat seluruh pikiran buruknya menghilang. Taehyung membalik tubuh mereka hingga kini Jungkook berada dibawahnya. Kedua tangannya berada disisi tubuhnya, menumpu agar tubuhnya tidak sepenuhnya menindih pemuda Jeon.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli jika wanita bisa memberikanku keturunan dan kau tidak. Jika aku memaksa menikah dengan wanita, aku hanya akan menyakiti mereka karena demi Tuhan aku sudah cinta mati denganmu, Jeon."

Jungkook termangu, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ia hanya merasa pelupuknya memanas sebelum setetes airmata mengalir di sudut matanya. Ia merasa begitu terharu saat Kim Taehyung mengatakan kalimat itu begitu lantang dan tanpa keraguan. Jungkook bisa melihatnya.

Kim Taehyung benar-benar mencintainya.

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap lamat-lamat pemuda yang berada dibawah kukungannya. Lengan kekarnya berada di kedua sisi tubuh Jungkook, membuatnya semakin terintimidasi. Namun Jungkook menyukainya.

Netra tajam yang menatapnya, wajah rupawan yang terlihat berkilau, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, dan nafas beratnya yang menyentuh wajah Jungkook hingga membuatnya semakin menggila. Jungkook menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook total jatuh dalam pesona pemuda itu.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya hingga nafasnya semakin terasa menggelitik wajah Jungkook, membuat pandangan pemuda Jeon menjadi sayu.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis sembari berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Tepat sebelum ia menyatukan kedua ranum mereka.

Lengan Jungkook terangkat lalu dengan natural melingkari leher Taehyung. Sesekali ia meremat helai lembut pemuda Kim sebagai penanda bahwa ia benar-benar menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan.

Setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, Taehyung beralih mengecup setiap jengkal wajah pujaannya, membuat Jungkook terkekeh geli.

Melihat netra Taehyung yang berkilat meski pandangannya sayu, ia tahu Kim Taehyung menginginkannya.

Jungkook juga menginginkannya.

"Bolehkah?"

Suara dalam yang menyapa gendangnya membuat Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Tangannya beralih membingkai wajah rupawan pemuda Kim.

"Jelaskan padaku lebih dulu. Janji apa yang sebelumnya pernah kau buat dengan Anna? Janji yang kau ingkari?"

Taehyung mengerang, pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lebih lama lagi. Namun Jungkook justru memberikannya pertanyaan.

"Ini di ranjang, Jeon. Sekarang bukan saatnya main kuis berhadiah."

Jungkook terkekeh geli, "Jawab saja."

Meski terlihat enggan menjawab, pada akhirnya Taehyung tetap menjelaskannya.

"Setahun lalu aku berjanji akan memberikannya seseorang yang bisa ia panggil _Mommy_. Tapi aku mengingkarinya."

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit, jadi ada orang lain yang akan menjadi calon istri Kim Taehyung selain dirinya?

"Siapa?"

Taehyung menatapnya dengan alis yang terangkat. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Siapa orang yang kau janjikan menjadi _mommy_ untuk Anna?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis sebelum mengecup ranum merekah pujaannya. "Tentu saja dirimu, sayang."

Jungkook masih menunggu Taehyung menjelaskannya.

"Sebenarnya setahun yang lalu setelah aku lulus kuliah aku ingin segera kembali ke Korea untuk bertemu denganmu, aku dan Anna sudah siap berangkat saat itu. Tapi setelah aku pikirkan lagi, aku tidak mungkin menjadikanmu istri dengan tangan kosong."

Tangannya meremat dagu Jungkook lalu kembali mengecup ranumnya. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk fokus membesarkan nama perusahaanku terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin mengambil harta berharga ibumu hanya karena modal cinta mati. Aku harus memastikan kau akan hidup dengan baik bersamaku dan Anna."

Jungkook selalu dibuat termangu begitu mengetahui setiap sisi lain dari Kim Taehyung. Pemuda itu membuat Jungkook semakin jatuh pada pesonanya.

"Jadi aku sudah berhasil menjawab kuisnya?"

Jungkook kesal pemuda Kim, selalu saja merusak suasana.

Ia berdecih, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan jawabanmu?"

Taehyung tersenyum gemas, "Tentu saja, sayang. Bila perlu aku akan memberikanmu bukti tiket pesawatku yang aku batalkan tahun lalu. Tapi nanti setelah kita selesai disini." Setelahnya ia mengerling nakal, membuat Jungkook mau tak mau menuruti permintaan pemuda itu.

Jungkook mengecup ranum Taehyung, "Aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung tersenyum sebelum kembali menyatukan ranum mereka, melumatnya lebih dalam dan lebih intens.

Tangan kirinya menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh pujaannya, ia tidak ingin melewatkan satu bagianpun.

Ciumannya beralih ke dagu Jungkook, lalu menuruni lehernya setelah sedikit menjilat jakun pemuda Jeon. Ia menyesap pelan ceruk leher pujaannya, tidak ingin meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

Jungkook menatap sayu Taehyung yang sedang membuka satu persatu kancing piyamanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membuat tanda disana?"

Jungkook hanya penasaran, bahkan saat mereka melakukannya pertama kali Taehyung juga tidak meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disekujur tubuhnya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak suka melihat tubuhmu penuh bercak. Kau adalah milikku, jadi aku ingin menjaga tubuhmu tetap terlihat seputih susu. Tanda kepemilikan tidak harus meninggalkan bercak kemerahan."

Wajahnya mendekat lalu berbisik pelan tepat di telinga pemuda Jeon, "Menjadikanmu Nyonya Kim sudah menjadi tanda kepemilikan yang sah bagiku."

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan wajahnya untuk tidak merona. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi pemuda yang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini. Bersama dengan Kim Taehyung, ia merasa bahagia setengah mati.

Taehyung kembali mengecup ranumnya, sebelum beralih menyesap dadanya. Tubuh Jungkook membusur begitu Taehyung memberikan rangsangan bertubi-tubi di dadanya.

Jungkook tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia meremat helai Taehyung semakin erat sembari berbisik. "Lakukan saja, Kim."

Mendengar kekehan dari suara sedalam samudera milik Kim Taehyung membuat tubuhnya meremang. Gejolak nafsunya semakin menjadi begitu membayangkan suara itu memenuhi pendengarannya.

Sialan.

Kim Taehyung memang seorang bajingan yang bisa membuatnya sampai seperti ini.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang berada di tubuh bagian bawahnya begitu Ia merasa celananya terlepas begitu saja. Jemari kakinya tertekuk karena rangsangan yang selalu diberikan pemuda Kim.

Taehyung menyentuh bagian privasinya, menyentuhnya begitu lembut sehingga membuat Jungkook menjadi frustasi.

"Kim, tolong." Ia merengek dengan pandangan yang sayu.

Kim Taehyung tersenyum sebelum kembali merangkak naik, hingga ia bisa menatap netra cantik milik Jungkook.

"Kau yang harus melakukannya, sayang."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung penuh tanya, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih disaat seperti ini.

Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook sebelum kembali membalik tubuh mereka, sehingga Jungkook berada diatasnya.

Ia mengusap leher belakang Jungkook sebelum menariknya hingga wajah mereka mendekat. Ia melumat ranum pemuda Jeon sebelum berbisik pelan, "Giliranmu, sayang."

Seperti sihir, Jungkook hanya mengangguk patuh. Tangannya yang bertumpu didada Taehyung mulai membuka kacing piyama pemuda itu pelan. Ia mengusap setiap jengkal tubuh Taehyung, mengecup tubuh pemuda itu sebelum beralih turun hingga ke pusarnya.

Jungkook merasa sedikit ragu melakukannya. Jika sebelumnya Taehyung yang memimpin seluruh jalan permainan mereka, kini ia bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pujaannya hanya tersenyum tipis, "Ikuti saja instingmu, sayang."

Jungkook kembali mengangguk. Tangannya yang memegang kedua sisi celana Taehyung akhirnya menariknya turun. Ia sedikit tertegun begitu kembali mengingat bagaimana sensasi saat kejantanan Kim Taehyung menembus dirinya untuk pertama kali.

Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar beralih menggenggam kejantanan pemuda Kim, berusaha mengikuti instingnya seperti yang dikatakan Taehyung. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan menghisap kepala kejantanan Taehyung sebelum mengulumnya perlahan. Tangannya beralih memanjakan separuh bagian yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Ia mencoba melakukan semua yang pernah ditontonnya dulu.

Desahan yang melantun dari bilah bibir Kim Taehyung menyentuh gendang Jungkook lembut, membuatnya ingin melakukan lebih untuk mendengar suara itu lagi.

Namun tangan lebar Taehyung yang menghentikan gerakan kepalanya membuatnya mendongak, menatap pemuda Kim penuh tanya.

"Sudah cukup, sayang. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menikmatinya."

Taehyung meminta pujaannya untuk kembali berbaring, lalu menindihnya. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin bermain cepat, namun ia tidak ingin kegiatan mereka hanya memuaskan nafsunya. Ia ingin Jungkook juga menikmati setiap sentuhannya.

Tangannya mengusap tungkai Jungkook sebelum menyampirkannya di atas bahunya. Ia menatap kembali pujaannya. "Mungkin ini masih terasa sakit. Aku harap kau bisa menahannya, sayang."

Ia mengecup kelopak mata kekasihnya, "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya sebelum kembali menembus pujaannya.

Ia melumat bibir Jungkook mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit pemuda itu. Meski beberapa kali Jungkook tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya karena rasa sakitnya.

Setelah melihat Jungkook sudah lebih rileks dari sebelumnya, Taehyung mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menembus pujaannya lebih dalam hingga suara desahan melantun indah dari bilah bibir Jungkook.

Melihat Jungkook berantakan seperti ini membuat nafsunya menjadi semakin meningkat. Kim Taehyung ingin menghancurkan seluruh pertahanan Jungkook hingga menyerpih dan menyisakan Jungkook yang tanpa cela.

Kedua tangan Jungkook meremas seprai yang menjadi alas tubuhnya. Ia menjerit penuh kepuasan setiap Taehyung menghentakkan tubuhnya kuat. Bibirnya terbuka berusaha meraup oksigen lebih banyak, pelipisnya yang berkeringat, netra yang terpejam erat dengan alis yang menukik menahan gejolaknya. Semua yang ada dalam diri Jungkook membuat Kim Taehyung menggila.

Sehingga saat mereka sampai pada puncaknya, dengan jeritan kepuasan yang memenuhi kamar mereka, serta tubuh ambruk Kim Taehyung yang menindih tubuh pujaannya. Semuanya seakan terekam jelas dalam ingatan mereka.

Kim Taehyung mengecup daun telinga Jungkook lalu melumatnya pelan yang membuat pemuda Jeon kembali meremang.

"Terimakasih, Jeon. Kau memang yang terbaik."

Setelahnya Kim Taehyung berbaring di sebelah Jungkook, menarik pemuda Jeon kedalam dekapannya sebelum membungkus tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

Ia mengecup dahi Jungkook sebelum berbisik pelan, "Selamat malam, duniaku."

.

.

.

"Sayang, ayo bangun. Kau bilang harus ke kantor pagi ini."

Jungkook yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan, kini berusaha membangunkan calon suaminya. Ia membuka korden kamar hingga sinar mentari bisa masuk menerangi kamar mereka. Setelahnya memungut pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai.

Ia berdiri dipinggir ranjang, tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Bahkan setelah ia selesai merapikan kamar mereka, Taehyung belum juga membuka matanya.

"Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook masih mencoba menahan dirinya. Namun jika ia tidak segera membangunkan pemuda Kim, maka Jungkook akan terlambat pergi ke kampus. Ia bahkan sudah bolos beberapa hari.

Nafasnya berhembus gusar sebelum duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya menggerakkan tubuh pemuda yang masih berbalut selimut itu.

"Sayangku, ayo bangun. Aku harus pergi ke kampus pagi ini."

Tubuh Taehyung menggeliat pelan, meski netranya masih enggan terbuka. "Untuk apa ke kampus?" ucapnya dengan suara seraknya.

Jungkook tersenyum, ia mengecup ranum pemuda Kim sebelum berucap, "Agar kau bisa segera menikahiku."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Jungkook mampu membuat Taehyung membuka matanya dan menatapnya penuh tanya, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Makanya cepat bangun. Lagipula kau harus ke kantor kan? Kau juga harus mengantarkan Anna ke _playgroup_ nya dan mengantarkanku ke kampus. Pekerjaanmu banyak hari ini, sayang."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, ia bangkit lalu mengecup bibir pujaanya. "Siap sayangku. Anna sudah bangun?"

Jungkook mendengus, "Dia sedang sarapan sekarang."

Taehyung memekik, "Aku tidak boleh kehabisan makanan." Setelahnya ia kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook sebelum beringsut pergi masuk ke kamar mandi.

Melihat pemuda Kim yang dengan seenaknya berlari dengan tubuh telanjang bulat membuat Jungkook tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak kesal. "KIM TAEHYUNG SETIDAKNYA GUNAKAN SELIMUT UNTUK MEMBUNGKUS TUBUHMU!"

.

.

" _Daddy_ nanti Anna pulang jam 2 siang."

Taehyung yang sibuk menyetir menoleh sekilas ke arah Anna yang duduk dipangkuan Jungkook, "Kenapa sore sekali sayang?"

Anna mengangguk, " _Saem_ akan membawa kita berjalan-jalan dulu."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, satu tangannya mengusap helai putrinya sebelum mengusap helai Jungkook yang membuat pemuda Jeon menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ikuti perintah _saem_ , jangan menjadi anak nakal, oke?"

Anna mengangguk semangat. Begitu mobil mereka sampai di depan _playgroup_ putrinya. Taehyung segera turun dari mobil, lalu berlari kesisi lainnya untuk membukakan pintu mobil untuk putri kecilnya.

"Ayo, sayang. _Daddy_ antar sampai dalam."

Anna menggeleng, masih asik memainkan rambutnya yang dikuncir oleh Jungkook, _Mommy_ nya bilang ikatan rambutnya seperti buah apel.

"Anna mau dengan _Mommy_."

Taehyung beralih menatap Jungkook, ia takut jika terus merepotkan pemuda Jeon.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup pipi gembil Anna, "Kalau begitu _mommy_ yang akan mengantarkanmu sampai di kelas. Ayo!"

Anna memekik senang. Tangannya melingkar di leher Jungkook begitu tubuhnya berada dalam gendongan pemuda Jeon.

"Pamit dulu dengan _daddy_."

Anna mengikuti perintah Jungkook, ia melambaikan tangannya kepada _daddy_ nya. Taehyung yang gemas tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup pipi gembil itu.

Setelahnya Jungkook melangkah masuk ke dalam _playgroup_ dengan Anna yang berada dalam gendongannya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut, bagaimana pandangan orang-orang nanti saat melihat mahasiswa sepertinya menggendong seorang anak. Namun begitu mengingat Anna juga bagian dari tanggungjawabnya, Jungkook menepis semua rasa takutnya.

Ia menurunkan tubuh gadis kecil itu begitu mereka berada sampai di kelas. Anna melambaikan tangannya tinggi sebelum berlari untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Da da _Mommy_."

Jungkook ikut melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar, ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan guru serta orangtua yang menunggu anak mereka disana. Jungkook hanya ingin menjadi _mommy_ yang baik untuk putrinya.

.

.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi menunggu di mobil menatap Jungkook was-was. Begitu pemuda Jeon masuk ke dalam mobilnya menatap pemuda itu penuh tanya.

"Maafkan aku. Bagaimana saat di dalam kelas tadi?"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Kenapa minta maaf? Anna juga putriku. Dan tidak terjadi apapun di kelas."

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia bersyukur Jungkook tidak merasa takut karena tatapan orangtua murid yang ada disana.

"Sekarang antarkan aku ke kampus."

"Siap, ratuku."

Setelahnya Taehyung kembali melajukan mobilnya, bersiap menjalani tugas selanjutnya.

.

.

"Belajar yang rajin, cepatlah lulus."

Jungkook mendengus meski bibirnya tetap mengulas senyum tipis. "Sudah, pergilah."

Taehyung yang menatapnya melalu jendela mobil hanya merengut, "Tidak ada bayarannya?"

Jungkook mencebik kesal, "Kau pamrih sekali." Namun setelahnya Jungkook melangkah mendekat, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk sebelum memberikan kecupan di bibir pemuda Kim.

"Sudah, kan?"

Taehyung terkekeh, "Nanti aku jemput jam berapa?"

Pemuda Jeon terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali berucap, "Jam sebelas."

Taehyung merengut, "Kenapa cepat sekali. Kau mau bolos ya?"

Rasanya Jungkook ingin sekali memukul wajah Taehyung, namun mengingat wajah rupawan itu adalah miliknya, ia mengurungkan niat. "Hanya satu mata kuliah hari ini. Lagipula aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, agar kita bisa memberikan Anna seoranga adik."

Netra Taehyung membulat terkejut, "Dimana?"

Jungkook mendengus, "Nanti aku jelaskan. Sekarang pergi, kau kan harus kerja."

Taehyung mengangguk patuh. Namun sebelum benar-benar menjalankan mobilnya, Jungkook lebih dulu menarik kerah bajunya hingga wajah mereka kembali mendekat.

"Jika kau berani menggoda wanita atau laki-laki lain di perusahaanmu atau di tempat lain, aku akan membunuhmu."

Kalimat ancaman yang dilontarkan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, pemuda Jeon kembali mengecup ranumnya sebelum berlari menjauh. Jeon Jungkook benar-benar menggemaskan.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung…_**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Maaf aku tidak bisa membuat adegan yang ada desahan ahh uhh shh nya wkwk

Karena menurutku setiap kalimat yang dibilang sama Taehyung itu udah _kinky_ banget. Iya gak sih? Aku yang nulisnya aja rada meremang ngebayangin kalo cowo sempurna kayak Kim Taehyung disini beneran ada. Yalord demi apa coba wkwk

Aku harap banyak respon yang akan di berikan untuk ff ini. Aku bener" ngubur semua pikiran _angst_ ku untuk nulis ff ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentarnya. Thank you.

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.08.12_**


	9. Chapter 8: You and I

**_Hello Daddy_**

 _ **Chapter 8:** You and I_

.

.

 _Do you miss this story?_

.

.

Pemuda Jeon hanya terdiam menatap rekannya yang memandangnya penuh selidik. Setelah hampir satu minggu bolos di semua mata kuliah, yang membuat pemuda Park hampir kehabisan akal untuk membuat alasan logis saat dosen mereka bertanya ' _Dimana Jeon Jungkook?_ ' sekarang saatnya ia melakukan interogasi terhadap temannya.

"Kemana saja selama ini? Bahkan kau tidak membalas pesanku."

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sebenarnya ia membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Jimin, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya. Ia masih terlalu gengsi mengatakan bahwa ia-telah-jatuh-pada-pesona-musuhnya.

"Aku memiliki urusan penting, Jim."

Jimin mengangguk gamang menanggapi jawaban kawannya, "Jadi tinggal bersama Kim Taehyung si musuh seumur hidupmu itu urusan penting?"

Pupil Jungkook melebar, ia tidak menyangka Jimin mengetahui bahwa ia sudah tinggal dengan Taehyung. Siapa yang memberitahunya?

"Ibumu."

Jungkook mendengus gusar mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan kawannya. Ia lupa jika ibunya sangat dekat dengan Jimin.

Jimin melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Jadi bagaimana si Kim Taehyung itu? Sudah jatuh cinta?"

Pemuda Jeon hanya terdiam, ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui perasaannya. Katakanlah gengsinya begitu besar. Namun setelah mengumandangkan Kim Taehyung adalah musuh abadinya, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan telah jatuh cinta sekarang?

Jimin yang sangat mengerti karakter kawannya hanya mendengus gusar. Kini tangannya berada diatas meja yang menjadi pemisah keduanya, menumpu dagunya diantara kedua jemarinya. "Tidak masalah jika benci jadi cinta, Jeon. Semua terlihat dari matamu. Kau mencintainya, kan?"

 _Skak mat_.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pasrah menanggapi semua tuduhan temannya. Ia tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi.

"Jadi kalian akan menikah?"

Kepalanya mengangguk, "Setelah aku lulus."

"Dia mau menunggumu sampai lulus?"

Ia kembali mengangguk, membuat Jimin menatapnya kagum. "Hebat. Dia pasti benar-benar mencintaimu."

Jungkook mendengus, netranya memicing menatap kawannya, "Apa hebatnya?"

Pemuda Park kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, bersandar pada sandaran kursi dengan netra yang menatap kawannya lekat. "Aku dengar dari ibumu Kim Taehyung adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan, dia tampan, dan mapan. Dia bisa saja mencari istri hari ini dan menikah hari ini. Tapi dia memilih menunggu mahasiswa abadi sepertimu. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu."

Sesungguhnya Jungkook merasa sangat tersinggung, namun apa yang dikatakan temannya memang benar. Kim Taehyung bisa saja mencari wanita yang setara dengannya, namun pemuda Kim memilih menunggu Jungkook menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

"Kau juga harus benar-benar mencintainya, Kook."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, meski ia baru menyadari perasaannya terhadap Taehyung, namun ia yakin perasaannya tidak akan mudah berubah.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Jungkook menoleh sekilas, menatap calon suaminya yang tetap fokus menyetir. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya, "Menyenangkan. Aku bicara banyak dengan Jimin tadi."

Taehyung mengangguk samar. Jungkook pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Jimin adalah teman baiknya di Universitas. Pasti mereka bercerita banyak hal setelah hampir seminggu tidak bertemu.

"Jadi apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

Jungkook terdiam, ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Bahkan pembicaraannya dengan Jimin tadi hanya membahas masalah Taehyung dan hubungan mereka, bagaimana bisa Jungkook mengatakan itu semua kepada calon suaminya? Yang benar saja.

" _Eum_ \- banyak."

Taehyung mendecak kesal, meski tetap menatap jalanan dihadapannya. "Jungkook-ah, kau tau alasan kenapa kau belum lulus?"

Pemuda Jeon mengernyit, menatap kesal kearah pemuda di sampingnya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pertanyaan yang ku berikan dan jawabanmu sama sekali tidak berhubungan. Kau tau maksudnya?" Taehyung menatap wajah kesal pujaannya sekilas. "Mulai sekarang belajarlah menjawab sesuai dengan pertanyaannya."

Jungkook mencebik, tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa terbakar hingga tubuhnya memanas. "Kim Taehyung, kau tau alasan kenapa lelaki sukses sepertimu belum menikah juga?"

Alis pemuda Kim terangkat penuh tanya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum gemas, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sebenarnya ia tahu jika pujaannya sedang merajuk, namun melihat ekspresi marah yang ditunjukan kepadanya, membuat Taehyung ingin melanjutkan perdebatan ini.

Jungkook mendengus, "Karena kau menggantungkan perasaanmu kepada mahasiswa abadi sepertiku." Kepalanya dimiringkan dengan senyum separuh yang menghias wajahnya, "Jadi kau lebih bodoh dariku."

Taehyung tergelak, ternyata ekspresi marah kekasihnya begitu menggemaskan hingga membuat ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tangan kanannya mengusak helai pujaannya gemas, "Iya, sayang. Aku rela menjadi bodoh untukmu."

Pemuda Jeon mencebik merasa kesal karena tidak berhasil membuat calon suaminya marah, ia menepis tangan Taehyung yang terus mengusak helainya. "Menyebalkan."

Pandangannya teralih menatap pemandangan jalanan melalui kaca mobil disampingnya. Dahinya merengut begitu merasa familiar dengan lingkungan yang mereka lewati. Pandangannya kembali menatap sosok pemuda Kim.

"Taehyung, kita mau kemana?"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Sudah selesai marahnya?"

Jungkook mencebik, tangannya yang terkepal memukul bahu kekasihnya hingga pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kita mau kemana?" Ulangnya lagi dengan memberikan tatapan sinis kepada pemuda Kim.

Sementara Taehyung hanya terkekeh, baginya semua hal yang dilakukan Jungkook sangat menggemaskan.

"Kita akan berkunjung ke rumahmu dulu. Sudah lama kau tidak menemui ibumu, kan?"

Jungkook mengernyit, "Aku tau, tapi kenapa harus hari ini?"

Taehyung menghentikan laju mobilnya begitu mereka sampai di pekarangan rumah keluarga Jeon. Ia mengerling menatap pujaannya, "Kita akan menikah, jadi aku harus bicara dengan ibumu."

Pupil Jungkook melebar, tangannya dengan cepat memegang lengan pemuda Kim yang akan keluar dari mobil. "Tunggu dulu."

Taehyung menoleh, menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Besok saja. Aku belum siap bicara dengan _eomma_."

Jungkook menatap penuh harap. Berharap Taehyung akan mengerti situasinya kali ini. Tentu saja pemuda Jeon belum siap untuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Setelah seminggu lalu ia bersumpah dihadapan Nyonya Jeon bahwa ia tidak akan jatuh kepada pesona pemuda Kim, bagaimana bisa hari ini ia datang dengan keadaan telah takluk dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri seorang Jeon Jungkook?

Taehyung tersenyum, ia sangat mengerti dengan keadaan kekasihnya yang memiliki gengsi setinggi langit. Namun bagaimanapun pemuda Kim ingin membuat hubungan mereka jelas dan ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan perasaan anak semata wayang keluarga Jeon.

"Harus hari ini, sayang. Besok kita harus ke Jepang untuk menemui ayahku."

Jungkook mendelik, amarahnya tiba-tiba tersulut. Bagaimana bisa Kim Taehyung memutuskan segala sesuatunya sendiri? Tanpa persetujuan Jungkook sebelumnya?

"Kenapa kau memutuskan semuanya sendiri?" Nada suaranya meninggi, bahkan rahangnya mengeras menahan amarahnya yang tiba-tiba naik.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, berusaha menggenggam tangan pujaannya namun Jungkook lebih dulu menghindar.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya dulu padaku?"

Jungkook terlihat amat kecewa dan itu membuat pemuda Kim merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya ia ingin membicarakan ini lebih dulu dengan Jungkook, namun keadaan mereka membuatnya memutuskan semuanya sendiri.

Ia kembali berusaha meraih tangan Jungkook, menarik pemuda Jeon kedalam dekapannya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Ini salahku."

Taehyung mengusap helai pujaannya, mencoba menenangkan amarah pemuda Jeon sebelum menjelaskan semuanya. Bagaimanapun bicara saat situasi memanas akan menambah masalah lain.

"Aku akan jelaskan nanti."

Jungkook berdecak. Tangannya mendorong dada bidang pemuda Kim hingga dekapannya terlepas. Netranya menatap gamang, "Kita bahkan belum menikah, dan kau sudah seenaknya memutuskan semuanya sendiri?"

Suasana disekitar mereka menjadi memanas, bahkan Taehyung berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak lepas kendali. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh memperkeruh situasi ini.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali di dalam mobil?"

Teriakan nyaring nyonya Jeon membuat pandangan mereka teralih. Di depan pintu masuk wanita paruh baya itu berdiri dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali menatap calon istrinya. Tangannya mengusap pipi gembil pemuda Jeon, "Kita bicarakan lagi nanti, ibumu sudah menunggu. Ayo, sayang."

Jungkook mendengus meski pada akhirnya ia tetap keluar dari mobil dan berlari untuk mendekap erat ibunya.

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum lebar lalu membalas pelukan putra semata wayangnya, "Kenapa lama sekali? Kalian bertengkar?"

Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum canggung, sementara Jungkook mengangguk cepat.

"Dia lelaki yang menyebalkan." Ucapnya sembari menatap sinis ke arah Taehyung sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan langkah menghentak.

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum maklum. Ia beralih menatap Taehyung yang masih berdiri canggung. Pemuda itu pasti merasa bersalah karena ketahuan bertengkar dengan putra kesayangan keluarga Jeon.

Nyonya Jeon mengusap helai Taehyung pelan, membuat pemiliknya tersentak. "Jungkook anak semata wayang yang sangat dimanja ayahnya. Jadi maklumi jika sikapnya sedikit kekanakan, ya?"

Taehyung menatap netra wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. Ia mengira nyonya Jeon akan menasehatinya agar tidak membuat anaknya terluka, namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Setelahnya mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, menyusul Jungkook yang sejak tadi sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu, mengabaikan eksistensi Kim Taehyung yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

Nyonya Jeon yang duduk dihadapan mereka hanya menatap dalam diam, menunggu salah satu diantara mereka memulai pembicaraan. Sementara Taehyung meneguk ludahnya, berusaha membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Ia menatap Jungkook sekilas sebelum kembali menatap nyonya Jeon.

"Aku dan Jungkook sudah setuju untuk menikah, _eommonim_."

Kalimat sederhana yang terlontar dari bibir Taehyung membuat Jungkook menahan nafasnya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda Kim berbicara langsung ke intinya seperti itu? Bukankah seharusnya ada sedikit basa-basi?

Jungkook menatap ibunya, memperhatikan setiap ekspresi wajah wanita paruh baya itu. Namun ibunya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, wanita yang melahirkannya itu terlihat begitu tenang.

"Jika kalian berdua sudah memiliki komitmen _eomma_ hanya bisa mendukung keputusan kalian. Tapi menikahlah setelah Jungkook lulus dari universitas."

Nyonya Jeon beralih menatap putra kesayangannya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, "Dan untuk Jungkook, setelah kau lulus nanti ingatkan _eomma_ untuk bicara empat mata denganmu."

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya menjadi seserius ini. Kepalanya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Meski ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ibunya.

Masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, nyonya Jeon kembali menatap Taehyung, "Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahmu, Tae?"

"Kami akan pergi ke Jepang besok untuk menemui ayah."

Jungkook mendengus, "Dan dia tidak membicarakan ini sebelumnya padaku, _eomma._ " Ia memandang tajam ke arah calon suaminya, hidungnya merengut lucu, "Menyebalkan." sambungnya.

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum, sudah biasa melihat kelakuan putranya yang begitu kekanakan. "Sayang, Taehyung pasti punya alasannya sendiri. Kau seharusnya mencoba mengerti."

Jungkook mencebik, " _Eomma_ sama saja!" Ia bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah dengan kaki menghentak menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua setelahnya suara pintu tertutup terdengar begitu nyaring.

Nyonya Jeon terkekeh pelan, "Taehyung, kau yakin akan menikahinya?" Sesungguhnya nyonya Jeon memang meragukan jika putranya akan menikah dengan Taehyung. Bukan meragukan kesungguhan Taehyung, namun ia meragukan jika Jungkook tidak akan menyusahkan suaminya kelak.

Taehyung mengusap leher belakangnya sembari tersenyum lebar, "Aku yakin, hehe. Meski Jungkook sering merajuk tapi dia cukup dewasa. Anna bahkan lebih menyukainya dibandingkan aku."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan. Melihat dari sorot netra pemuda Kim yang menyiratkan kesungguhan membuatnya sedikit tenang. Setidaknya Taehyung telah mengetahui sisi buruk dari putranya.

"Biar aku bujuk Jungkook dulu, setelah ini kami harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya, membungkuk sebentar sebelum mulai melangkah. Namun suara nyonya Jeon menghentikkannya.

"Kalian ingin pergi kemana?"

Taehyung menoleh, masih dengan senyum lebarnya ia menjawab, "Kami berencana mengadopsi anak untuk menjadi adik Anna agar ia tidak kesepian."

Setelahnya nyonya Jeon menyadari, Kim Taehyung sebegitu baiknya. Pemuda yang penuh luka itu tumbuh menjadi pria yang begitu rendah hati dan penyayang.

.

.

.

"Sayang, lihat aku!"

Pemuda Jeon mendengus, netranya memicing menatap calon suaminya. "Apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum, mencoba meluluhkan hati pujaannya. "Maafkan aku."

Jungkook melipat tangannya di depan dada sembari memasang ekspresi yang merengut. "Kau sangat menyebalkan hari ini."

Taehyung mengangguk, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak melumat ranum yang mengerucut dihadapannya. "Kau akan mengerti setelah kita sampai di Jepang, sayang. Aku akan menjelaskannya disana."

Wajah cemberut itu masih belum melunak, Jungkook butuh penjelasan lebih dari ini.

"Aku bersumpah semua yang aku lakukan saat ini bukan semata-mata untuk kepentinganku, sayang. Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu."

Jungkook mendengus, "Kau tidak paham mengapa aku marah?" Bola matanya berputar jengah, "Kau memutuskan semuanya sendiri, Taehyung. Itu artinya kau mementingkan dirimu sendiri! Kau tau itu?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku paham, sayang. Maafkan aku."

Pemuda Jeon terdiam. Ia menatap calon suaminya lamat-lamat. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah merayap dalam dirinya. Ditambah dengan wajah memelas yang dipasang Taehyung membuat hatinya terluka.

"Baiklah aku maafkan kali ini."

Meski Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat namun Taehyung tetap tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat ia menarik Jungkook masuk ke dalam dekapannya, mengecup pucuk kepala pemuda Jeon berkali-kali.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

"Sudah bertengkarnya?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar sembari mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang Jungkook. "Maafkan kami yang datang tidak dalam keadaan baik, _eommonim._ "

Nyonya Jeon mengangguk, "Tidak masalah jika bertengkar, asalkan kalian ingat untuk berbaikkan."

Jungkook mendecak, "Kita tidak akan bertengkar jika Taehyung mendengarkan kata-kataku."

"Kau juga harus mendengarkan kata-kata Taehyung, sayang."

Jungkook merengut kesal, memilih untuk mengabaikkan nasihat ibunya. "Kami pamit dulu, _eomma_. Jaga dirimu."

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum tipis, " _Eomma_ akan baik-baik saja. Kalian harus saling menjaga satu sama lain, oke?"

Kedua pemuda dihadapannya mengangguk patuh membuat hati wanita paruh baya itu menghangat.

"Ah iya, kalian akan mengadopsi anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Mereka sama sekali belum membahas masalah ini.

Taehyung yang pertama kali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap nyonya Jeon dengan senyum lebarnya, "Tentu saja laki-laki." ucapnya mantap.

Namun dahi Jungkook mengernyit. Menatap calon suaminya dengan netra yang memicing, "Perempuan!"

Taehyung kembali menatap Jungkook dengan alis yang terangkat penuh tanya.

"Aku ingin anak perempuan."

Taehyung mendengus, "Tapi kita sudah punya Anna, sayang. Jadi kita butuh anak laki-laki." Ucapnya pelan, berharap Jungkook akan mengerti kali ini.

Namun Jungkook menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Pokoknya perempuan yang cocok untuk menjadi adik Anna."

Sementara itu nyonya Jeon yang melihat pertengkaran sejoli dihadapannya hanya mendengus sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan keduanya di depan pintu rumah. Ia terlalu lelah melihat pertengaran kekanakan putra dan calon menantunya.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's note:_**

 _Hello everyone,_ kira-kira udah berapa bulan ff ini terlantar wkwkwk

Maafkan aku yaa,

Btw aku mau kasi kabar buruk, untuk ff Be Your Galaxy belum bisa aku lanjutin karena 2 chapter selanjutnya yang udah aku ketik di laptop hilang bersama data" yang lain, jadi aku harus ngetik ulang dan rasanya gak sama kayak aku nulis aslinya. Aku masih berusaha buat lanjutin ff itu.

Dan maaffff banget kalau aku updatenya lamaaa, aku lagi skripsian sampe deadline desember ini, mohon doanya. Setelah itu aku akan berusaha update normal.

Maaf juga kalo ff ini rada berantakan.

Jangan lupa reviewnya, thank you

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2018.11.05_**


End file.
